


Alakat Muun es mi ciudad

by AlexandraMacLoughlin



Series: Grupo Goliath [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Robin War (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily enojada, Damian Wayne Magic, Damian Wayne is Not Robin, Dick Grayson protector, Gen, Goliath mama del grupo, Maya Ducard is not Nobody, Maya Ducard magic, Maya es independiente, Other, Suren Darga hechicero, Suren encuentra una identidad, ellos se escapan al sur, Él es independiente
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraMacLoughlin/pseuds/AlexandraMacLoughlin
Summary: Damian, Maya y Suren tienen una vida en el sur de américa. Se instalaron en un pueblo tranquilo y corajudo y defendieron la ciudad más cercana. Sembraron sus propias identidades libres del legado de sus padres. El pequeño Wayne ya tiene doce años y no está en contacto con el clan de los murciélagos desde hace un año y medio.Por eso las cosas se ponen calientes cuando tienen que asistir a una fiesta de Bruce Wayne por un caso.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Maya Ducard & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Suren Darga & Damian Wayne, Suren Darga & Maya Ducard
Series: Grupo Goliath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750870
Comments: 65
Kudos: 49





	1. Estamos lejos

- _Gaoth…-_ Susurro con un tono que pretendía ser burlón pero resulto pensante y profundo. El viento comenzó a surgir a su alrededor. Estaba vestido con un sobretodo de cuero opaco color negro, una remera del mismo color pegada al cuerpo. Los pantalones eran negros y sus rodilleras y guantes también. Parecería un Dark de no ser por las llamativas botas verde militar cuyos cordones gordos eran marrones, las finas cadenas doradas de distintos largos adornaban su cuello y la brillante mascara dorada cuya parte inferior no llegaba a unirse cayendo en una curva suave. Llevaba un cinturón negro pegado a su cintura, se notaba que había sido delicadamente pintado pero las rayas provocadas por los rasguños de la lucha o el descuido revelaban una antigua base dorada.

Una mano se posó en su hombro.- _Corta el flujo, Gaoth._ -Susurro. Era un joven más alto, con el cabello más largo. Vestía unas botas marrones bajas, un pantalón negro, una remera suelta color marrón. Llevaba hombreras de cuero de tres piezas y una máscara gris claro. Sus dedos estaban decorados por varios anillos. Había varias tiras de cuero en su cadera cayendo desordenadamente y dando la apariencia de un cingulum si no estuviesen tan separados entre sí y tuviese los adornos dorados que componían el baltea dangly straps. Su estilo era mucho más desgarbado que el joven a su lado. Mucho más salvaje. Se diferenciaba del resto por sus manos desnudas.

- _Duine, Gaoth, puedo ver al líder.-_ Una voz femenina informo al lado de ellos. Ahí estaba enfundada en un traje color mármol, con una marcara del mismo color muy similar a la que antes llevaba esta joven. La diferencia radicaba en su único y gran ojo central color violeta que brillaba como si fuese poderoso y omnipresente. Pequeñas líneas finas violetas viajaban como rayos por toda la persona, dando un patrón de nudos simétricos cuyo significado y simbolismo era difícil de encontrar. Su cabello negro caía un poco más allá de sus hombros.- _Cuando yo les diga, Duine usa tu fuego para quemar las puertas, son de madera maciza. Y Gaoth, entra por la ventana cuando se concentren lo suficiente en Duine._

Los otros dos asintieron, observando expectantemente a la mujer en busca de la señal correcta. La mano enfundada en mármol levanto dos dedos apuntando al cielo. Su ojo era capaz de ver lo que otros no, ya sean grandes distancias con su aumento, vista de radiación calorífica o la capacidad de registro para generar una panorámica así como la vista de planos y estructuras de los edificios que escaneaba. Duine elevo su mano, sus largas uñas negras brillando como si fuesen letales dobladas sobre la palma esperando atentamente.

Estaban a un paso de desarmar una red de trata. Ahora mismo el líder, asqueroso imbécil, estaba a punto de revisar la “mercadería”. La mercadería eran personas, niños y niñas de cinco a trece años y mujeres de catorce a veinte y cinco. Había un par de chicos de quince a diecinueve, constituyendo la minoría. Cuando vio al hombre acercarse al camión que estaba dentro del depósito, bajo los dedos bruscamente.

Las uñas ónix revolotearon con un brillo fugaz cuando el puño se cerró. La puerta del depósito se incendió rápidamente y el guerrero salto del edificio de enfrente para entrar tranquila y desafiantemente en medio de las llamas como si el elemento les perteneciese.

-¿¡Quién eres tú!?-Grito con fuerza uno de los hombres. Duine sonrió. Sus ojos registraron cada posición y posible desplazamiento. 

-Tu mayor fracaso.-Rio y se arrojó al ataque. Las balas viajaron inútilmente. Eran predecibles, ubico todas las armas y sus trayectorias a penas entro. –Me estoy cansando de correr.-Gruño por lo bajo mientras saltaba a una columna y se empujaba para huir de la pobre puntería de esos matones de segunda.

Al instante una gran ráfaga de viento descoloco a todos, empujándolos dócilmente hacía atrás. No era tan fuerte, pero la cantidad de basura y tierra volando los obligaba a poner sus brazos sobre sus ojos. Ahí sentado en la guarda de una ventana se encontraba el ex robín, bostezando mientras sostenía una soga en sus manos.-Así que estas son las escorias.-Entrecerró los ojos a los hombres y saltó de la pared, enfureciendo al escuchar los gritos desesperados de las personas encerradas dentro del camión. Fue bueno actuar antes de que los saquen y no arriesgarlos. Distraídos en el segundo sujeto, ignoraron la sombra que entraba anunciándose por la puerta como un invitado corriente. Duine y Gaoth saltaron hacía arriba cuando una gran cadena eléctrica viajo por el suelo. Las personas electrocutadas gritaron tanto que se vieron obligadas a soltar sus armas. Algunas se dispararon hacía cualquier sector antes de cederlas.

El fuego surgió en círculos rodeando a cada persona presente, salvando el equipo de vigilantes.-Esta es la parte en que preguntamos, para quien trabajan y ustedes nos responden. –Dijo el más pequeño.

\- ¿Por qué mierda te haríamos caso?-Grito uno de ellos, queriendo dar un paso fuera del fuego. La máscara dorada elevo el brazo con la palma tensa hacía arriba. El viento avivo el fuego del que quería escapar, casi quemándole la pierna en el proceso.- ¡Estas demente!-Lloriqueo como imbécil.

-Seguro que esclavizar niños es de una persona cuerda.-Respondió rodando los ojos.

-No es nada personal niño, son solo negocios.-Dijo el líder, decidiendo ser la voz de la razón.

-Entonces vamos a negociar tu cabeza por respuestas.-Apretó los dedos, dejando la palma recta y corto verticalmente en la nada misma. El hombre salto cuando sintió un corte en su garganta.

-¡No lo harías!-Grito tomando su cuello para cortar la hemorragia.

- _¿Everybody? –_ Llamo con una sonrisa.- ¿Me concedes el honor?

Podía sentir la sonrisa detrás de la máscara cuando la chica pasó por la espalda de cada presente, caminando despreocupadamente. A cada paso lento que dio, las personas fueron cayendo. El círculo de fuego se desvanecía como ellos al hacerlo.

-No! No! Por favor! Tengo esposa e hijos!-Grito retorciéndose nerviosamente en el círculo de fuego. Parecía tan pequeño, parecía tan tentador escapar…pero era el único de pie contra tres bestias.

-Eso es conmovedor…-Murmuro Duine ladeando la cabeza.-Me pregunto si les gusta el calor.

-No! No lo metan en esto!

-Tranquilo.-Dijo Everybody, manteniéndose lejos.-Si nos dices para quien trabajas puede que los protejamos cuando corten tu lengua por soplón. Pero si no nos dices…

-…Puede que los entreguemos como cena a tu jefe.-Termino Gaoth sonriendo maniáticamente.

-Qué eliges, escoria?-Pregunto Duine.-Proteger tu lengua o tu familia?

-Miranda Geller! Por favor, Miranda Geller es la jefa.-Sollozo.

-Cómo se ve físicamente?

-No lo sé!-El fuego creció.-De verdad! Es una mujer de dinero, nunca se ensucia las manos y jamás se la vi en persona. Sólo lo escuche una vez como un rumor, ni siquiera sé si es ella!

-Si, creo que dice la verdad.-Dijo Gaoth.-Después de todo él es un peón más del tablero.

Everybody se acercó con cautela y chasqueo los dedos cerca del hombre. Este cayó. –Frecuencia de sonido agudo lo suficientemente bajo pero potente para afectar tus estúpidas neuronas y causarte un colapso.-Explico cuando se agacho, observando los ojos grandes y oscuros del hombre abiertos con terror.-Estarás consciente todo este tiempo, incapaz de moverte e indefenso a esos rencorosos policías que te odian.

Duine y Gaoth juntaron los cuerpos mientras Everybody analizaba la cerradura para descifrar la contraseña. Había golpes desesperados del otro lado, pero no se apresuraron innecesariamente y completaron bien su trabajo. Cuando terminaron de atarlos, abrieron el camión entre los tres.

La gran masa de personas gritaba y lloraba, algunos salieron desesperados y tocaron la tierra con obsesión y dolor. Otros dudaron y vacilaron antes de dejarse guiar por las amistosas manos de los vigilantes. Cuando pasaron veinte minutos, fue la chica quien tomó el mando subiéndose al techo del camión y llamando la atención.

-Escuchen! Yo soy Everybody, y ellos son mis compañeros Gaoth y Duine. No tienen que temerles por ser hombres, han sido posiblemente los más abusados de esta habitación.-Había algo en su voz o en la forma en que los menores de su grupo se tensaron que les impidió contradecir.-Normalmente esperamos que la policía venga sola y tenga nuestro regalo, pero sabemos que hay fuerzas policiacas colaborando con esta red. Así que ustedes serán guiados directamente al sector más seguro de la ciudad: la escuela Hokirs. En ella el director los devolverá a sus familias y los hará públicos de modo que esta situación se difunda. Necesito que confíen en nosotros.-Pidió en tono de orden.

-Por qué deberíamos!?-Grito una mujer, logrando la queja conjunta de muchos otros. Una gran ráfaga de viento los hizo callar.

-Por qué no tienen otra opción!-Grito Gaoth bajando los brazos con lentitud, demostrando haber sido él quien provoco la interrupción natural. –Ahora marchando, estamos a siete kilómetros.

Así fue como a las doce del mediodía, dos cientas cuarenta personas que fueron secuestradas reaparecieron en la ciudad escoltadas dedicadamente por los fieles vigilantes de Alakat Muun. Hacía nueve meses que estaban y la comunidad ya le era fiel. Nadie los protegía. Ellos los protegían. Ellos recibían respeto y apoyo.

-Miranda Geller, apellido judío.-Anoto Damian en una libreta, escribiendo en Tanema con letras árabes. El Tanema era uno de los idiomas menos conocidos del mundo, de la isla Vanikoro. Sólo se hablaba ahí, así que era poco probable que las personas la conozcan. Muchos se esforzaban por aprender las letras chinas, japonesas o rusas y despreciaban bastante lenguajes como el árabe. Así que era una combinación preciosa para el cifrado. -Setenta niñas, cincuenta niños así que ciento veinte infantes y ciento veinte adultos con la misma proporción de sexo. Había más chicos de lo que pensamos.

-No son adultos.-Objeto Maya.

-La posibilidad de quedar embarazadas o embarazar es algo que estos ingratos consideran en la categoría adulta. El asunto es que siempre hay menos niños que mayores, un equilibrado manejo de números significa…

-Que están siendo programados para un evento en específico.-Continuo Suren.-Algo vistoso y llamativo donde puedan ordenarlos. Tal vez por eso fue la diversidad de razas. Esto es más grande de lo que pensamos.-Giro una de las computadoras en donde trabajaba. En el último año y medio había aprendido sorpresivamente rápido sobre las maravillas de la tecnología. No llegaba a ser como Maya o Damian que juntos rediseñaron una mejorada versión del traje de Maya pero si superaba ampliamente a la población general. Además podía ser muy útil en las misiones. Señalo el globo terráqueo tridimensional que estaba en pantalla. Era color azul por completo, de un diseño básico y había varios puntos parpadeando en color rojo distribuidos en varios países.-Tres cuartos de las personas secuestradas de ayer pertenecen a muchas etnias y países diferentes.

-Esto puede ser una reunión entre redes de trata.-Dijo Maya cansadamente, oscilando entre la furia y la desesperación.

-Afortunadamente sabemos que Miranda Geller es judía y rica.

-Y eso de qué nos sirve?-Gruño la chica a Damian.

-Si es rica posiblemente sea tradicionalista o deba hacer alegoría a su cultura religiosa de alguna forma. Volviéndola más fácil de rastrear.-Tecleo rápidamente en su computadora.-Lo que la hace más localizable.

-Por cierto, la familia de ese imbécil ya tiene un nuevo lugar?-Pregunto la Ducard. Suren asintió.

-Ya me encargue de eso, las reubique en un pueblo al norte. Serán bien cuidadas.

-Así que ambas mujeres y el imbécil hacia esas cosas.-Bufo. Suren se encogió de hombros.

-No es como que yo les haya ofrecido matarlos a todos y terminar con todo esto.-Tarareo. Maya rió simpáticamente por el intento de chiste.

-Y…acá esta!-Señalo triunfantemente y les mostró la pantalla con el perfil.

-Cómo la encontraste tan rápido?-Pregunto Suren con fines educativos mientras leía la información. Encajaba totalmente con el perfil. Guardaespaldas con pinta de matones acompañándola a cada parte, las armas a la vista. Los vestidos negros, el maquillaje llamativo y sensual, la mirada dominante, las joyas plateadas.

-Tenía hecho un programa para buscar este tipo de información desde antes.

-Un virus.-Informo Maya bruscamente.

-Sep.-Admitió sin una pizca de culpa.- Y miren, hasta tengo la agenda de la hija de perra. Asistirá a un evento de caridad.

-Que hipócrita.-Gruño la chica.-Pero es una oportunidad perfecta para comprobar si es ella o no. No podemos basarnos en el llamado aterrado de un idiota y la suposición de que es judía por su apellido.

Suren parpadeo.- ¿Wayne no es tu apellido?-Corroboro. Damian lo miro extrañado, pero sabedor de que su amigo no era estúpido miro a la pantalla en busca del detonante de esa pregunta. Su rostro palideció.

-Tiene que ser una broma. –Gimió tomando su cabeza. Maya carcajeo burlonamente y le palmeo el hombro.

-Parece que no hombre, ahora vamos todos a desayunar. Tenemos que hacer compras y eso incluye los boletos.-Canto dando por hecho que Damian dejaría su orgullo y problemas familiares de lado a causa de un bien mayor. El menor gruño.

Un año y medio sin verlos, a seis meses de cumplir trece años, a nueve meses de la renuncia parcial de “Robín”. Sinceramente, la vida es una perra.

Cuando se fueron juntos de misión, comenzaron a entrenarse mutuamente. Maya fue la que menos combate y trucos tenía para ofrecer pero a cambio les enseño muchas cosas sobre la vida que se escaparon de su educación. Como la amistad, la familia, la libertad e incluso el comportamiento normal y esperado en las diversas situaciones sociales. Suren insistió en que todas las personas son energía y por lo tanto todas las personas pueden controlar los elementos porque son uno con la naturaleza. Maya descubrió que los pequeños asesinos eran amantes de los árboles. Ver a Ra´s como un ecologista era algo raro, pero entendible si consideraban su odio a la humanidad y pensamiento de que son una plaga para el planeta. Suren los entreno a ambos en su arte. Damian resulto ser aire y Maya agua. Pero la chica estaba muy concentrada en su tecnología y francamente no le interesaba lanzar agua. Y Damian aunque entreno arduamente era mucho más inexperto que los diez años de entrenamiento elemental de Suren, así que no podía hacer casi nada a voluntad. Si su pasión se lo permitía podía provocar grandes ráfagas momentáneamente, incapaces de causar catástrofes. Mientras tanto, hacer mover el viento para darle una imagen heroica y sensación de poder era bastante divertido.

Con Suren más que nada se sentía desinhibido al relacionarse. Con una educación similar los combates eran duros y difíciles. A su amigo no le importaba si le quebraba una costilla o lo apuñalaba a traición, y tampoco le importaba que le suceda lo mismo. Iban sin rencores. Los tres se tragaron la mierda mutuamente a las palizas, frecuentemente separados por la madre del grupo: Goliath. Y con el tiempo y las misiones se hicieron más amenenas y cómplices. Seguían insultándose pero eran una armadura de tres piezas frente al mundo.

Hace nueve meses y tres días, aún existían Nobody y Robín. Fue cuando hubo una emergencia comunicada al Atalaya cerca de donde estaban. Damian vio a Superman volar sobre sus cabezas y Superman lo vio. Casi por un momento pareció dudar de atraparlo o continuar y eligió la emergencia. Sus misiones hasta el momento habían sido llamativas, grotescamente apareciendo bajo el radar de Batman.

No estaban listos. Así que se fueron y desaparecieron. Maya les ofreció dejarlo todo y empezar de nuevo. La niña compro una casa en un pueblo llamado Yusil cercano a la ciudad de Alakat Muun. Estos eran pueblerinos corajudos e inteligentes. Ciertamente se habían dado cuenta que los niños escapaban de algo y claramente no les importaba. Este pueblo tenía una filosofía de “segunda vida” y se mantenían fieles a su lema. Todo el que viviese ahí era familia, incluso si no sabían sus nombres. Damian los había investigado a todos, los trecientos doce habitantes. Todos, exceptos los niños que eran sus hijos, venían de otros lugares. Había ex agentes que fingieron sus muertes, ex asesinos, ex militares, ex políticos, ex vigilantes, todos ex de vidas que consumen y atrapan. Parecía el lugar perfecto para un par de ex asesinos e hija de mercenario, de los cuales uno era ex robín y una ex nobody. Nadie preguntaba por tu historia y nadie la decía. Los chicos sospechaban que el pueblo sabía que ellos tres eran los nuevos vigilantes de la ciudad vecina. Incluso, podían sospechar quienes eran antes. Tal vez no de Suren Darga, pero sí de Robin y Nobody. Damian conservo sus botas aunque haya cambiado los cordones y los guantes así como el cinturón eran claramente los mismos. Alguien observador lo notaría. Alguien observador anotaría como el traje de Everybody se parecía al de Nobody.

Damian juraba y apostaba que era así cuando pregunto “inocentemente” al anciano del almacén si los inviernos eran duros. El sujeto respondió: “Tranquilo chico, acá no hay humedad”. Era un comentario inocente y al azar, pero definitivamente cargada de cierta complicidad. Gotham era húmedo, Robín era de Gotham.

Las misiones que hicieron fueron más sutiles, tardaron tres meses en convertirlos de sombras a leyendas y recién a los seis meses sus figuras salieron a los diarios bajo el título de “enigmática trinidad que nos protege”. Muy religioso, así que escribieron sus nombres y comenzaron a presentarse. Everybody habla por sí mismo. Maya había tenido un ataque de locura. “ _¡Mi padre era nadie! ¡Él era nadie! ¡Yo soy todos!_ ”, había gritado y sus ojos se iluminaron al siguiente segundo, amaneciendo por la magnífica resolución que tuvo. Suren eligió el gaélico, la palabra “persona” se traducía como _Duine_. Su padre vio en él una batería humana, un objeto. Él era una persona, ese fue su simbolismo. En el caso de Damian, estaba harto de simbolismos. Que si Robín, que si Batman, que si la cabeza del demonio o las sombras o un lado u otro y el destino de un camino abismalmente lejano de su otra sangre. Decidió joder a los Al Ghul y a lo Wayne y conformarse con la traducción al gaélico de viento, que era su afinidad. Eso era suyo. Su madre sería fuego y su padre hielo. Pero él era viento, era la brisa de libertad. _Gaoth_ era un nombre que no tenía predecesor ni historia, no tenía un digno historial o una trayectoria. Pero no era heredado, no era ropa de segunda mano que otro estreno. Era suyo, creado y forjado por él.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa del comedor cocina de la pequeña casa que compraron. Suren puso los platos, Damian bajo los vasos y Maya llevo las frutas en una canasta. Luego el menor trajo el agua y el té.

Si les hubiesen dicho hace dieciocho meses que iban a estar en esta situación de convivencia se hubiesen reído. Si tomases al Damian de diez años y le informases de cómo sería reemplazado con docenas de Robins y luego abandonaría el legado, se hubiese muerto de decir ironías iracundas. Si le hablases a Maya sobre cómo se encariñaría con el asesino de su padre al punto de considerarlo un hermano menor, se reiría bruscamente. Y si Suren habría sido advertido de que no era amado y una simple batería de plan B, lo hubiese negado.

La situación presente conforme a una comparación al inicio de cada relación o cambio de vida resultaba hilarante.


	2. Escuela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de ellos y sus vidas cotidianas.

Maya era la mayor, por lo tanto buscaba mantenerse coherente y responsable. Una gran carga para una niña huérfana. En realidad sólo le llevaba dos años a Damian y uno a Suren, en medio de la pubertad con catorce años. Tenía que estar ocupada con el desarrollo de su cuerpo para que no moleste en su segunda vida, aunque su segunda vida parecía ser la de civil hasta el momento, y tratar de guiar a dos chicos totalmente…anormales y asociales. Suren no comprendía muchas cosas aún y Damian era emocionalmente inestable. Al menos Suren lloraba, pedía ayuda, mostraba emociones. Maya tenía que perseguir a los golpes a Damian para que admita que se siente mal. Por supuesto, ella era una adolescente. No tenía paciencia ni el motivo de ser psicológicamente madura con sus hermanos. No podía sostener una responsabilidad que no le fue solicitada. Con Damian comenzó _con las ruinas_ , él estaba ahí, _tan vulnerable._ Siempre se lo imagino como un monstruo y resulto ser el producto maltratado de una verdadera bestia disfrazada de mujer. Con Suren fue algo más paulatino, atrapando esas pequeñas muestras de fragilidad. Pequeños guerreros frágiles. Ellos a su vez se preocupaban por Maya a su extraña manera de cariño indirecto en el caso de Damian y _particular_ en el caso de Suren.

En conclusión, ella se sentía responsable de dos niños y al mismo tiempo sabía que no tenía por qué ser así. Eran amigos, hermanos cercanos en edad y los tres eran muy maduros. Pero era la única con una verdadera guía de “normalidad”. Afortunadamente la respetaban lo suficiente para hacerle caso con la idea de asistir al colegio _._ Aun no olvidaba como Suren salto por las paredes de la emoción y como Damian refunfuño dramaticamente en cada esquina donde había un sillón. _Ja, pudo lo que Batman no._

Por supuesto iban en la ciudad, la misma escuela donde estaba su amado director. Él sabía uno de sus tantos secretos, el director Amura había accedido a aceptarlos sin firmas formales de padres o tutores. Era un muy buen hombre y siendo sinceros demasiado inteligente. Maya sostenía que el hombre sospechaba quienes eran por la noche, Suren no lo creía y Damian reservo su opinión pero era obvio que coincidía con la de su hermana.

-Odio esto.-Gruño Damian dejándose caer cerca de uno de los árboles del patio escolar. Estaban al sur de America, la mayoría de las escuelas no tienen cafeterías. Simplemente patios grandes y algún quiosco. A veces había unas tres mesas o seis de plástico con sillas de lona y metal cerca del quiosco. La mayoría de las veces eran ocupadas al instante por la desesperación en grupo de los adolescentes.

-Que dramático.-Bufo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Se llamaba Erik y tenía la edad de Maya, había repetido un año escolar por procrastinar así que estaba en el curso de Damian y Suren. Cómo el Darga era un principito de hace cinco siglos decidieron que lo más precavido era enviar a Damian con él para mantenerlo a tono con las materias en caso de que surja algo que no haya estudiado el último año. Eso genero dos cosas, la primera fue que Damian al tener un amigo en la clase no pudo mantener la faceta de mala persona antipática con Suren peleándolo juguetonamente todo el tiempo. La segunda es que parecía más joven de por si incluso si estaba en su año correspondiente, con los adolescentes en desarrollo rápido parecía más pequeño. Así que no fue tomado como un antipático y maldito idiota para su desgracia. De hecho había una especie de morbo con atraparlo. Damian no podía golpearlos y la cantidad de insultos parecían ineficientes contra ese curso. Tenían datos duros de la vida de cada uno pero no es como si pudiese decirlo y cuando fue insinuado fue disculpado por ser supuestamente ignorante. El curso de Suren y Damian, 1ro año de secundaria, era el karma infernal del menor. _Estaba repleto de Dick’s Grayson._ Suren por su parte se divertía sumándose a molestar a su hermano. Maya era una persona sociable, o al menos contaba con las habilidades básicas que sus amigos no. Por sus habilidades deportivas estaba en el equipo de futbol como reemplazo, ya que argumento su falta de tiempo. La escuela en general era un buen sitio porque el Director era exigente y flexible en una buena combinación.

-No te metas imbécil.-Siseo Damian entrecerrando sus ojos al chico mientras una chica del curso de Maya se sentaba entre ellos y dos chicos más tomaban en el suelo. La chica se llamaba Martina y era rubia de ojos celestes mientras que los otros dos eran castaños de ojos café, Gastón y Martín. Burlaban bastante a Erik por tener un nombre inglés.

-¿Qué onda?-Comento Gastón sentándose bruscamente junto a Martín.

-Tt, me voy…

No pudo irse, fue aplastado por dos cuerpos contra el suelo.- ¿¡Cómo vas chico!?-Chillo una de las personas que lo retenía, precisamente una chica castaña de ojos café arriba del otro cuerpo que lo aplastaba. Se llamaba Camila y era insoportablemente alegre. El que estaba en el medio como fiambre en sándwich era Jonas, del curso de Maya y primo hermano de Camila. El único pelirrojo de toda la escuela y de extraños ojos grises. Damian lo dejaba acercarse porque le recordaba a Colín, de hecho era el más alto de la escuela con un metro ochenta y dos, demasiado para un joven. Sus hombros eran anchos y fuertes, en cambio su prima era…pequeña. Era la más baja de la clase hasta que llego Damian. Medía un metro cincuenta y siete y era menuda físicamente.

Maya se rió del espectáculo, divertida y complacida de ver a su amigo sometido por dos cuerpos sobre él, aplastado contra el suelo como un gatito al que le arrebataron su dignidad. Jamás lo habría imaginado cuando lo conoció. Al principio parecía ser el tipo de amigo formal al que casi no puedes tocar. Como un gato digno, era dócil en la confianza.

Se levantó llamando la atención del grupo.-En realidad, tenemos que hablar con el director.

Miradas curiosas se posaron sobre ella.- ¿Por qué?-Pregunto Erik arqueando una ceja.

-Tenemos que irnos de viaje una semana.-Rodo los ojos.-Temas familiares. Necesito a Damian.

El chico fue liberado suavemente y los represores se alejaron rápidamente para evitar su furia. Damian siseo, parándose para alisar sus ropas con molestia. No usaban uniforme en ese instituto pero se vestían normal. Jean, remera y sudadera común. Damian las elegía en su mayoría color verde, rojo, negro o azul, Suren amaba el marrón y el naranja en sus camperas combinando con remeras grises y Maya era más diversa, a veces iba de jean, otras con enteritos, faldas, vestidos.

-¿Y no lo necesitan a él?-Gastón señalo a Suren. El chico de cabello desordenado estaba tirado boca arriba a plena luz del sol, con el cuerpo flácido y totalmente dormido.

-Tt, no.

-Tt.-Martín lo imito blanqueando los ojos. Damian le gruño, más personas se acercaban al grupo de la esquina. Necesitaban salir de ahí rápido.

Maya pareció entenderlo, ya que lo agarro de la muñeca y lo arrastro mientras les sonreía a los chicos en despedida. Lo último que vieron fue como Camila agarraba un marcador y se acercaba a Suren.

Las escuelas de clase media de Suramérica tenían una particularidad: demasiada buena “onda”. No había grupos ni etiquetas, apenas se quedaban con gente de sus propios cursos en los recreos. Al latino le gusta divertirse y conocer nuevas cosas, así que la diversidad en un grupo hace las situaciones más interesantes. Por lo tanto, la escuela se dividía al azar durante el recreo en tres grandes masas que tomaban las esquinas lentamente.

Damian no sabía si prefería su país donde los adolescentes eran tan idiotas que separaban todo por populares, nerds, gente común y esas cosas. Bueno no, no lo prefería. Gotham todavía era bastante racista, mientras que en la otra punta del mundo su herencia no llamaba tanto la atención. El país en donde estaban era producto de olas inmigratorias diversas y constantes, de modo que la diversidad cultural era bastante extensa.

Maya lo soltó cuando tomaron los solitarios pasillos, de vez en cuando cruzando profesores que los saludaban con un asentimiento rápido. El director era muy querido en la ciudad, un hombre viejo y bien formado. Se mantenía en muy forma y frecuentemente aparecía en el salón deportivo y se metía a jugar sin previo aviso. Era muy gracioso y divertido con los chicos, por eso su oficina estaba al alcance de todos y cerca de las aulas. Sin embargo, tenía una faceta seria y calmada dentro de su comprensión. Era juguetón pero autoritario.

Damian abrió la puerta sin tocar. Amura estaba sentado en su silla con las piernas sobre el escritorio. Sus manos sostenían un control remoto mientras jugaba un videojuego.

-Ah, hola niños!-Sonrió alegremente, dando el golpe de gracia en su juego y poniendo pausa. Se sentó como correspondía y cruzo sus dedos. Damian no entendía como ese mismo hombre podía ser tan _serio y formal_ con sus personalidades heroicas pero tan infantil cuando estaban de civil. Suren sospechaba que el hombre también trabajaba con doble identidad. No era secreto que tenía una autoridad social equivalente a la familia Wayne en Gotham. Ayudaba a la policía y a los jóvenes héroes mientras que dominaba gran parte de la ciudad por su influencia, y de día jugaba a ser simplemente un director de escuela secundaria.

-Director Amura.-Damian sonrió, forzado a manejar un perfil diferente que _Gaoth. Gaoth_ era formal, demandante y distante. Pero Damian debía ser más respetuoso y cálido. De todos modos sospechaba que Amura sabía de ellos. Sin embargo, se merecía el agradecimiento. Damian falsifico documentos donde él y Maya eran hermanos y Suren primo hermano de ambos y se apellidaban “Dagda”. El dios celta del todo, idea de Suren. Hacer alegoría a cualquier apellido propio era peligroso. Amura sabía que no eran legítimos. Al igual que el pueblo cuando supo que vivían solos por propia deducción no los expuso a las autoridades. Les facilito la inserción y ayudo a que las inscripciones no hagan mucho ruido o llamen la atención. Cuando se solicitaron reuniones con padres, el hombre mintió y dijo que fueron dadas en privado, que los tutores trabajaban mucho y que les costaba ir a la ciudad. Básicamente aparto las sospechas con maestría. Un aliado prometedor.

-No hace falta ser tan formal.-Dijo amablemente. Maya le devolvió el gesto.

-Necesitamos irnos de viaje por una semana escolar.-Explico de forma directa. Amura levanto ambas cejas interrogativamente.

-Asuntos familiares.-Dijo Damian.

El director apretó los labios y asintió lentamente. Luego suspiro para cortar la energía.-Bueno, supongo que el permiso es para los tres. -Comenzó a teclear en la computadora para enviar a imprimir los papeles correspondientes.-Si es posible.-Se alejó de la máquina y giro sobre sus silla giratoria y atrapo el blog de notas, sus anteojos y una lapicera.-Haganme el favor, ya que debo cuidar mi viejo corazón.-Dijo con una voz suave y forzosamente lastimosa mientras se colocaba de forma dramática los lentes. Damian bufo y Maya soltó una risa. El hombre anoto rápidamente en el papel y se lo tendió a Damian.-Permanezcan comunicados.

Maya observo el número por sobre el hombro de su amigo, mientras este leía tres veces y aplicaba la asociación para memorizarlo. Factor que no pasó desapercibido por el mayor. Atrapo las hojas de la impresora y comenzó a anotar los nombres de sus estudiantes.- ¿Escucharon de nuestros héroes locales? ¿Lo qué hicieron recientemente?-Pregunto como si fuese al azar, con un tono insinuador.

Maya fue la que respondió.-Sí, una red de trata de personas. ¿Verdad? Aún no hay mucha información.

Amura asintió distraídamente y dejo de escribir un momento, mirándolos por encima de sus anteojos de lectura.-Una red de trata muy diversa culturalmente. Sospecho que es internacional, por favor tengan cuidado al viajar. Pídanle consejos a Zarva.

Damian frunció el ceño y Maya parpadeo. Ninguno comento nada mientras el hombre continuaba escribiendo, firmando y sellando los papeles. Cuando se los entrego, una gran sonrisa burlona y juguetona delineo sus labios.-Yo también viví en Yusil, niños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si se preguntan el país, es Argentina, es el país del cual yo sé cómo se manejan. Pero dudo que lo aclare. Lamentablemente no existen Alakat Muun ni el pueblo.   
> Lo de la diversidad cultural puede ser un poco peleado, pero en la clase media no hay realmente discriminación racial en la practica. Venimos de muchas culturas diferentes y sería estúpido discriminar. Yo misma desciendo de irlandeses. Así que sí hay mucha mezcla. 
> 
> Ese director un genio! Cobro vida propia, ni siquiera iba a ser tan importante y los chicos no iban a ir al colegio.   
> Este cap son 4 hojas de Word, iban a ser 7 pero me parecía mucho. Así que mando las otras tres en el siguiente.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maldiciones de Damian, Maya rodando los ojos, Suren y su "primo" en el aula y la nostalgia de un joven lejos de su familia.   
> Por mucho que sea independiente no deja de desear un apoyo adulto dentro suyo.   
> :v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten y comenten qué hermano quieren que se acerque a Damian para charlar sobre su ida <3
> 
> cap corto, en el próximo nos acercamos a la preparación para viajar a Gotham.

-¡Maldita sea!

-Maldices mucho.-Comento despreocupadamente Maya mientras guardaba los permisos en su mochila. Damian la había acompañado a su aula. El menor se acercó peligrosamente.

-Él vivió en Yusil, es obvio que sabe quiénes somos.-Siseo. La niña arqueo una ceja.

-Eso no te había importado cuando ya lo sospechabas.

-¡No! Porque pensé que sólo era inteligente. Ahora _quiero_ saber _quién es.-_ Refunfuño cruzando los brazos. Todos los integrantes de ese pueblo fantasma eran curiosos personajes. Zarva por ejemplo, era un hombre cuyos rasgos faciales apuntaban a un hechicero desaparecido. Pero fue visto por última vez con dieciséis años y este hombre tiene cincuenta y dos. No salía mucho de su casa, los chicos descubrieron que existía cinco meses después de instalarse en el pueblo. Eso reflejo a primera instancia que Amura estaba relacionado a largo plazo con Yusil. Siendo confirmado como despedida, Damian se comía las uñas por llegar a su casa y averiguar quién era. Cuando era Robín, muchos sospechaban de su identidad. Generalmente personas dentro del juego que por algún motivo no revelarían la verdad. Como los Al Ghul o Deathstroke. Inclusive Morgan Ducard no pensó en utilizar la amenaza de revelar identidades. Hasta el Joker sabía quiénes eran y sólo estaba interesado en sus trabajos nocturnos. Podía comenzar a sumar personas y personas, amigos y compañeros de sus hermanos y _más._ Pero nunca estuvo expuesto a personas que no conocía. Tenía información general de cada miembro de Yusil, pero no específicamente una relación directa o indirecta. Si Wally West sabía quién era no importaba, era amigo de Dick. Si Roy Harper también lo conocía o Conner Kent resultaba en el mismo patrón. Era conocido a consecuencia de estar relacionado con otros, únicamente utilizable como cebo. Y sólo sería carnada para Nightwing ya que todos los enemigos estaban al tanto de la mala relación del quinto Robín con todos. Excepto el Joker que curiosamente entendía mejor la dinámica familiar y las relaciones “amor-odio” dentro de ella.

Pero ahora él y sus amigos, que habían sido meras sombras de legados impuestos en la corona de su nacimiento, eran objetivo de curiosidad solamente por ser ellos. En Gotham nadie se interesó en descubrir su identidad, era consecuencia de descubrir a otro miembro del clan. Se dio cuenta que verdaderamente no estaba acostumbrado a la atención y quería forzar las situaciones para ser el centro. Justo cuando se rindió y no quiso llamar la atención fue cuando comenzaron a prestársela a voluntad propia.

El universo se maneja en modos difíciles de entender. Como si fuese una especie de trolleador masivo.

“- _¿Querés esto? Qué pena, no es tuyo._

_-¡Damelo!_

_-Nop_

_-Da igual, ya no lo quiero. (Lo quiere)_

_-Ok_

_-Todo tuyo (Deja de interesarle de verdad)_

_-Pues acá tienes_ ”

Esa es la perra del universo.

-Dagda.-Llamó el profesor entrando al aula.-Por mucho que me complace tenerlo en mi clase dudo que a mi compañero le agrade que le robe a su alumno.-Bromeo cruzando los brazos y apoyándose contra la pared mientras los chicos se sentaban desorganizadamente. Damian suspiro, siendo empujado por Maya para retirarse. Justo antes de salir una gran mano se posó en su hombro y lo detuvo. Tuvo que retener el impulso de reaccionar físicamente.-Ahora que lo pienso, quédese para la primera ecuación matemática.

Damian lo miro, miro a Maya, miro al aula y de nuevo al profesor.- _Tt._

_­_ -¿Te quedaste en otra clase?-Arqueo una ceja.-Estoy comenzando a sospechar que eres un alumno compartido o que tienes muy mala memoria sobre cuál es tu aula.-La profesora llevo la mano al mentón mientras Damian esperaba pacientemente en la puerta de su clase.-O tal vez mal oído y no escuchas el timbre.

-Profesora, me retrase habl…

-No importa.-Desprecio con despreocupación.-Mejor pasa y despierta a tu primo.

Miro a Suren y suspiro. Estaba sentado en su banco con medio cuerpo sobre la mesa. El chico no dormía de noche por quedarse practicando con locura su afinidad elemental. Se acercó sin ningún tipo de consideración y tomo al azar la revista porno que Erik ojeaba a escondidas.

-Oye!

La enrollo y la estrello contra la cabeza de Suren. Este se levantó sobresaltado, parándose con brusquedad. Damian reconoció el patrón, no se lo debería despertar con violencia. Pero dulcemente era peor. Mejor repentino que paulatino. Así que puso una mano en su pecho y Suren la atrapo, entorno los ojos al reconocer la muñeca de su amigo. El aula estallo en carcajadas ciertamente ignorando la posible batalla que se libraría. Damian le lanzó la revista a Erik que la atrapo con el ceño fruncido sin darse cuenta que la profesora estaba al lado de él.

-Erik.-Gruño y tendió la mano.-Dame la revista.

Damian se sentó a disfrutar el espectáculo.

-No, es mía.

-Damela.

-No. Esto va en contra de mis derech…

- **Ahora**.-Su tono de voz no dejo espacio para negaciones.

-Está bien.-Suspiro y se la entrego con un gesto tenso y nervioso. Ella arqueo una ceja mientras la analizaba rápidamente. Finalmente suspiro frustrada y la devolvió.

-Chicos, si van a consumir que no sea barato. Es un asco.-Se dirigió al pizarrón dando por terminada la conversación, sonriendo suavemente cuando escucho las carcajadas de sus alumnos.

-¿Los profesores son así?-Susurro Suren a Damian. Este se encogió de hombros.

-Realmente no conocía estos especímenes antes de llegar aquí.-Contesto en un murmullo y comenzó a copiar a su libreta lo que ya sabía. Se aburriría mucho en las clases de no ser por esa particularidad pasional de que se analice cada conocimiento en grupo abriendo mesas de debate improvisadas. En Gotham Academy ciertamente no era así, menos opinión, más formalidad.

Su mente viajo más profundamente a esa ciudad donde todo era diferente. A veces por las tardes extrañaba a su familia. Extrañaba la forma en que Grayson podía acompañarlo, extrañaba irritar sorprendentemente fácil a Drake o las miradas burlonas que compartían Todd y él cuando se hablaba de “no violencia innecesaria”. Extrañaba la presencia silenciosa y reconfortante de Cassandra y la molestia juguetona de Stephanie. Incluso las cejas arqueadas de Barbara cuando le pedía ayuda con un discurso elaborado de lógica para aprender trucos informáticos nuevos. Las comidas de Alfred eran el cielo mismo, nada como lo que él y los chicos podían cocinar. No había tenido tiempo de llevarse a sus mascotas. Necesitan estabilidad, pero las extraña y se sentía particularmente cruel por irse sin avisar. No lo admitiría jamás, ni siquiera a sí mismo, pero el abrazo reconfortante de Dick, la mirada orgullosa de su padre, el sonido de Jason palmeándose el rostro, la forma extraña de motivar de Cass, la ceja arqueada y los modos formales de Alfred, el enfado instantáneo de Steph cuando insultaba su falta de busto, incluso la sonrisa sarcástica de Timothy (aun sentía su mano en su hombro, reconfortante, cuando regreso de entre los muertos) y la voz de Barbara en su oído. Recordar todo eso le causaba mucho dolor, pero más le dolía recordar a todos esos Robins. Incluso si la idea era buena, _no le preguntaron, no lo invitaron, no le advirtieron._ Entendía que Robín era de todos, había cuatro. Pero él era el actual. Ahora ya no importaba, era Gaoth, sin predecesores o una lucha constante por mantener su identidad y ser digno. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo irritaba tener que ser mejor que el resto por sentirse menos. No podía sentirse menos que Gaoth, él era el único, el mejor y el peor a la vez. Extrañaba a su “familia”, un poco. Pero…

Era libre.

Incluso cuando estaba en la mansión los extrañaba. Y él era insoportable para ellos, lisa y llanamente. Todo lo que hacía era arruinarlo y ellos se lo recordaban sin delicadeza. Cuando pensaba en eso dejaba de importarle. Cuando pensaba en como su vínculo con Tim era irreparable, en como los alejo a todos y todos lo alejaron. Recordaba lo mal que empezó con cada uno y todo el sentimiento de nostalgia se desvanecía.

Él tenía su ciudad ahora, Alakat Muun. Tenía su pueblo, Yusil. Tenía su familia, dos idiotas extremadamente fieles. Grayson le dijo que la sangre no hace familias, entonces la ley tampoco.

Era libre. _Libre._

Y aun así los extrañaba.

Suren lo empujo por el hombro y Damian arqueo una ceja, mirándolo con su habitual frialdad.- ¿Esta todo en orden?-Susurro para no interrumpir a la chica que desarrollaba su opinión sobre la guerra fría.

Los ojos verdes se volvieron cálidos.-Todo perfecto.

Tenía miedo de volver a verlos. ¿Cómo reaccionaran? ¿Lo habrán extrañado? ¿Les importará aunque sea un poco? ¿Lo echaran de la fiesta? No quería empezar a pensar eso.

La mirada fuerte y penetrante de Suren, observándolo con cuidado y prometiéndole todo su apoyo fue suficiente para distraerse y prestar atención a la clase de historia.

Sonrió, el análisis de su compañera fue interesante. En lugar de refutarlo agregaría premisas para apoyar su conclusión, así que levanto la mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuestros profesores son así de trolls, pero sé que en otros lugares del mundo son más distantes. Como Bruce lo envió a lugares de prestigio, son aún más formales. Y si, la mayoría del tiempo los chicos quieren tanto opinar que terminan forzándose debates improvisados. Mi educación primaria y secundaria se profundizo en debates de todo lo que nos hacían estudiar.   
> Repito, pura visión de clase media en ciudad. Si quieren decir como es su educación en sus países me encantaría leerlos ^^
> 
> PD: Acuerdense que el hermano que va a charlar "profundamente" con Damian no esta decidido. Pueden elegir si llegan a tiempo :v


	4. Capitulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Más Suren que otra cosa. Su punto de vista ante el inminente viaje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA:   
> Estoy bastante decepcionada de este capítulo. A mi parecer no lo maneje muy bien y está escrito muy rápido con pocas correcciones. Sin embargo, cuando le eche una leída me costo mucho reestructurarlo sin borrarlo por completo. Con los exámenes me quedo menos tiempo y no puedo empezarlo de nuevo sin tardar unos cuantos días más. Así que lo voy publicando y en todo caso al subir el siguiente regresaré a la calidad esperada.   
> De todos modos, disfruten la vista de Suren.

La casa era un desastre.

Estaba limpia, ordenada, los objetos brillaban.

Lo que Suren notaba no todos lo notaba. _La energía_ era un desastre. Los nervios de Damian y sus pensamientos negativos usurpaban todo el salón, invadiendo como un humo denso cada rincón. Cuando escaparon Suren no entendía bien por qué se escondían o actuaban como si en cualquier momento alguien fuese a capturarlos. Lo cual no sucedió nunca y el único atisbó de que eso sucediese se vio en un vuelo de ese kriptoniano. Él comprendía por qué Robín era importante para Damian. Un legado. Ambos estaban criados a la antigua. Antes el clan era una bendición, eras una leyenda en si misma sólo por ser _hijo de_ tal y lo que eso conlleva. No daba margen para escapar de ciertas miradas pero la verdad es que en la actualidad el hijo de un mafioso se lo ve como contaminado incluso si es correcto y limpio. Así que Suren comprendía la importancia existencial de ser Robín para su amigo. Por eso fue una de sus experiencias más inolvidables cuando lo vio desechar definitivamente el traje, quemando gran parte de él y reciclando lo que ayudaría.

 _"así es la vida. Debes rescatar lo que fue bueno y deshacerte de lo que no"_. Un poco poético si iban al caso de que resguardo lo más caro y difícil de conseguir. Pero considerando que dejo el verde militar de las botas intacto Suren creía que era algún tipo de simbolismo. Damian se anclaba en lo que ser Robín le enseño. _Justicia, sacrificio y bondad._

Luego de la quema del traje Suren estuvo en duelo y extremadamente alerta. Damian murió apenas lo conoció y fue Maya quien lo trajo. Invoco su alma como Robín, como hijo de Batman y como su hermano. En esos días en los que el alma de Damian se encontraba perdida y descubriéndose Suren temía que de ser necesario no serían capaces de saber traerlo. Luego el tiempo pasó y se definió como Gaoth liberando sus cadenas sanguíneas. Entonces Suren se tranquilizó.

Hasta ahora. Verlo tan nervioso lo ponía nervioso. ¿Qué tal si Damian estaba demasiado confundido respecto a quién era? De ese modo salvar su alma era casi imposible. Podían anclarse en el vínculo que tenían, mucho más hermanos que al principio. Pero un alma no puede ser invocada solamente utilizando su relación con otras almas, necesita una identidad. Damian es ¿Damian Wayne o Damian Dagda? ¿Es Robín o es Gaoth? ¿De quién es hermano? Suren sospechaba que ni el mismísimo Damian lo sabía y eso le preocupaba. Todo parecía marchar bien hasta ahora, un día antes a la partida. Irían a Gotham por la mañana, cuando todavía fuese de noche y aún no habían visitado a ese hechicero en el pueblo. Maya y su amigo se encontraban planificando rutas y desvíos en caso de ser necesario. Todo el tiempo estaba presente el ceño fruncido del menor, uno que había desaparecido paulatinamente con el pasar de los meses. Una frente que se había aliviado, pensamientos que habían perecido y resultaron enterrados.

Suren no entendía porque se sentía tan incómodo.

-Voy a salir a hablar con Zarva.-Anunció en voz grave. Necesitaba salir de la casa. Los chicos asintieron, Damian más ausente que Maya quien tuvo la dignidad de mirarlo. Suren se apartó con un nudo en la garganta.

El pueblo era lindo, tranquilo y espacioso. Había mucho verde y horizontes que parecían interminables. Si vieses en la dirección correcta podrías vislumbras Alakat Muun, las luces enceguecedoras de la ciudad que eran totalmente despreciadas por las estrellas brillando como si fuesen mágicas. Pero ahora no era de noche, era la tarde y el cielo era pintado por suaves y largas pinceladas blancas. Durante el tiempo en que viajaron sin rumbo se convirtió en una costumbre sentarse con Goliath a observar el paisaje. Lo vieron _todo_ y cada vez que descubrían un nuevo e imponente paisaje sentían que les quedaba todo por ver. El silencio paso de ser preocupante o solitario en la cabeza de Suren a enigmático y…algo que él no podía describir. Cuando estaba con ellos, sentados sin hablar era diferente a lo que fue con otras personas de su liga. Sentía que esos pequeños momentos los acercaban en espíritu, con la bella energía de la amistad moviéndose en círculos a su alrededor. Se sintió contenido. Maya era amable y divertida, suave en sus miradas y dura en sus ironías. Pero jamás contra él. Damian por otro lado era sabio de una forma extraña. Frases sueltas, momentos particulares y fugaces donde se revelaba lo _viejo que podía ser_. Eran enseñanzas especiales y a veces demasiado chocantes.

“ _-Mi padre me habrá amado?-Pregunto al azar observando el curso del rio bajando por la colina. Maya estuvo a punto de responder, pero Damian se adelantó._

 _-Deberíamos dejar de preocuparnos por un amor que claramente está enfermo. Ellos no saben amar._ ”

Esa respuesta fue seca y ruda. Hizo temblar a Suren. Al mismo tiempo comprendió que Damian no negó que fuesen amados, negó que fuese sano desear el amor de ese tipo de personas y sobre todo, les echo la culpa a los adultos. No a ellos. Ellos no tenían la culpa y Damian se lo dijo.

Damian era la única persona capaz de comprenderlo y sentir que él no podía hacer de esa naturaleza una reciprocidad lo angustiaba.

Observo la casa del hechicero apareciendo en su visión. Él hombre estaba lejos del pueblo al igual que ellos. Su casa era grande, de madera y color azul. Tenía unos bonitos tejados color negro que destacaban por lo limpios que eran. Su jardín cercano estaba repleto de variedad de hierbas y flores. _Alquimista,_ pensó Suren al azar.

Su _primo_ no tenía derecho a estar tan preocupado y estresado. No era propio de Damian. Bueno, tal vez la preocupación. Pero la inestabilidad crítica era una locura. Esa familia que desconocía, apenas conoció al murciélago, no tenía derecho a afectarlo tanto.

 _No lo tenían_. Apretó los dientes.

-Asumo que piensas entrar a mi territorio.-Dijo a una voz desconocida a sus espaldas. No se sobresaltó a pesar de haber sido sorprendido. Era un guerrero y también era un hechicero. Sin embargo logro estresarlo más.

-Asumes bien.-Contesto secamente sin girarse. El mayor se deslizo sobre el suelo mostrándose frente al niño. Su rostro era…gracioso. Definitivamente no parecía alguien ermitaño sino una persona divertida y juguetona. Parecía joven, treinta años como mucho a pesar de que debía tener más. Su nariz era fina y larga, con una boca curvada en una pequeña sonrisa descarada, la piel alabastro y las mejillas poco rellenas. Más bien de estructura ovalada, con redondos y brillantes ojos marrones. Su cabello era castaño claro y su cuerpo estirado era desgarbado, en gran parte ayudado por el saco marrón tres veces más grande que el sujeto y sus pantalones a cintura. Sin embargo conservaba cierto aire de actualidad del que Suren carecía. Supuso que las palabras perfectas para describir a este hombre sería “tipo de circo”. Era algo que diría Damian. Damian les hablo de Richard Grayson, su hermano mayor y antiguo tutor y mentor. Había algo especial en la forma en la que se refería a dicha persona. Algo que lo irritaba. Las fotografías que su primo le había mostrado para enseñarle el estereotipo de gente de circo coincidía con Zarva. Este hombre que tenía enfrente era delgado, no tan atípico en los brujos. Suren no pertenecía a este patrón porque él era un _guerrero_ y hechicero. Su magia estaba destinada al campo de batalla, no a meros trucos o conjuros.

El mayor entrecerró los ojos, una cabeza y media más alto que Suren provoco que su mirada analítica cayese en una sensación de escrutinio sobre el menor.-Algo te está molestando.-Susurro con cautela. Luego dejo su acción y regresó a su aspecto despreocupado.-Tengo pasteles de chocolate en la heladera, no puedo comerlo todo.

-¿Es tu forma de invitarme?-Pregunto mordazmente. Aún era desconfiado de las personas nuevas. Su experiencia para detectar actitudes fuera de lugar estaba desechada y reescribiéndose. Muchas de las actitudes que Maya describió como normales le parecían fuera de termino, así que no era realmente un buen indicador. No había quedado sólo desde que los conoció. Al menos no con alguien nuevo.

El joven sonrió.-Sí, básicamente.

Suren entrecerró los ojos y acepto caminar al lado del hombre, uno o dos pasos atrás por precaución. Incluso aunque fuese un guerrero experimentado este desconocido logro tomarlo por desprevenido. El joven de cabellos castaños parecía saltar mientras caminaba. Estaba tranquilo, sus músculos flojos a pesar de estar invitándolo a su casa, permitiéndole permanecer en un punto ciego. Eso significaba tres cosas. La primera, era un imbécil confiado. La segunda, era tan poderoso que Suren no significaba un rival y por eso podía no tomarlo en serio. La tercera, de alguna forma sabía que iba a ser visitado.

El parque de ese sujeto era hermoso. Combinaba las hierbas por sectores donde crecían de forma abundantes. En la lejanía podía creerse que estaban demasiado cerca entre sí, pero ahora que Suren estaba en el terreno pudo apreciar como dividía pequeños sectores para sus plantas. Había varios tipos de flores dispersadas al azar sin sentido, cruzando en su mayoría por enfrente de las hierbas. Dalias, rosas, hortensias, lirios, claveles, tulipanes, lantanas y flores de loto. Una combinación particular y llamativa. 

La casa tenía un aspecto victoriano de aspecto gastado y antiguo, pintarrajeada de azul oscuro sobre una base color crema. Dicen que Zarva no llegó primero al pueblo, por lo que su casa no debería parecer la más antigua. Sin embargo, la magia lo puede todo.

Suren dio un asentimiento con la cabeza cuando Zarva extendió su brazo para permitirle el paso. El hechicero mayor sonrió formalmente y le dio la espalda permitiéndole esa clara desconfianza. El Darga sabía que si algo le sucediese sus amigos lo buscarían sin detenerse. Pero Maya y Damian eran humanos. El último estaba aprendiendo de su cultura y a canalizar la magia en su interior, no alcanzaba sin embargo el nivel requerido para salvarlo de las manos de un hechicero más experimentado. Estaba seguro que se las ingeniarían, pero no quería empujar límites.

-No pienso hacer daño ni a ti ni a ninguno de tus familiares.-Dijo el hombre sin girarse a mirarlo, guiándolo entre el largo pasillo de tonos caobas.

-No son mi familia.-Aclaro objetivamente, incluso sin cuestionar cómo sabía quién era. Era Yusil, en Yusil todos saben todo y todos fingen no saber nada. Entonces el castaño se giró con una sonrisa repleta de picardía.

-Pero lo son, ¿verdad?

Ante la complicidad amistosa del tono, Suren no pudo evitar relajarse.-Sí, lo son.

-¡Ya tenemos nueve rutas, no sé qué más quieres!-Se quejó Maya. Nueve rutas interconectadas en caso de ataque era más que suficiente.

-¡Vamos a Gotham!

Maya apretó la mandíbula poca dispuesta a soportar ese argumento por séptima vez.-Si, Damian, _hermanito_ , vamos a Gotham y ni siquiera hemos elegido los trajes o la metodología dentro de la fiesta para encarar a esa perra. Ni siquiera llegamos a eso porque quieres esquivar planificar como enfrentar a tu familia legal.

Damian suspiro, derrumbándose un poco sobre sus hombros. La joven conocía esa postura.

“ _Una R de ruinas_ ”

-Mira.-Comenzó suavizando su tono. A veces se olvidaba que su amigo era un niño. Los tres lo eran.-Sé que te pone mal la idea, pero hay vidas en juego. Debemos ir y lo mejor será arrancar esto de raíz.-El joven no respondió, los ojos ausentes sobre las hojas de la mesa. Maya no tenía que ser una genio para saber lo que pensaba. Llevaban juntos un año y medio como si los tres fuesen siameses pegados por la cadera. Por eso sabía que el mejor consuelo eran soluciones.- ¿Qué tal si simplemente caes en medio de la gala?

La cabeza de Damian se levantó alarmada y la miro con interrogación.

-Claro.-Continuo ella.- ¿Tienes una identidad civil, verdad? Bruce Wayne declaro que estabas en un internado meses después de tu desaparición. No es extraño que aparezcas en una gala tan importante. Van a estar Timothy, Cassandra y Richard Wayne. Él literalmente no sabe dónde estás.-Sonrió cuando el alivio laxó el rostro árabe. Esta era una gala importante para el ojo público, de seguro le hubiese exigido estar si supiese donde encontrarlo. Afortunadamente Goliath se lo pasaba bien escondido en un bosque cercano jugando con los animales y el pueblo ni siquiera figuraba en los mapas. Cuando Damian intento encontrar Yusil hackeando las cámaras de seguridad de alcance global se encontró la muy encantadora sorpresa de que alguien se había adelantado y la vista satelital de donde se encontraban estaba retocada bajo una capa de “campo”. Eso provoco que también se llevase una buena parte de Alakat Muun. Tres cuartos para ser exactos, convirtiendo una gran ciudad en un pueblo. Batman tenía el título del mejor detective del mundo pero en lo que se respecta a su familia era incapaz de encontrar buenos patrones. Además, Damian fue una sombra. Era experto en esconderse.-Ellos son vigilantes conocidos por su estoico rostro D, es muy probable que no parezcan sorprendidos frente a las cámaras porque llegues. En una gala casi no tendrás que tratar con ellos y luego nos vamos. Caso resuelto.

Damian sonrió traviesamente.-Caso resuelto.-Acepto. Era un buen plan. Lo más probable es que su padre lo excluyese de la gala si se presentaba antes. Pero de este modo simplemente no tendría opción.

-Ahora. ¿Quién de los dos tiene que ser tu acompañante?

Damian se encogió de hombros.-Pueden ser los dos.

Maya arqueo una ceja y cruzo los brazos.-Creí que en una gala sólo se puede llevar un solo acompañante.-Ella también era de la alta sociedad, conocía las reglas.

-Sí, pero los Wayne son los anfitriones. Puedo llevarlos a los dos.

-¿Es una de esas situaciones donde es los tres o nada?-Sonrió.

-Precisamente.

Zarva tomo un sorbo de su té. Estaban en la sala de estar sentados en los prominentes sillones azules de diseño chesterfield. El juego de té provenía de una antigua colección alemana y la mesita ratona era de roble con las patas talladas en diseños simétricos y marcados. Suren trataba de ignorar en lo posible la cantidad incontable de relojes colgados en las paredes revestidas de madera, o los adornos de porcelana que hacían parecer a esta casa un túnel de tiempo al mil novecientos. Al final sí se había acostumbrado al siglo veintiuno.-Ya veo, es típico de Amura enviar personas a casas ajenas y no explicar el motivo. Creo que le gusta que las personas se conozcan sin fines de por medio. Lamentablemente no podré descifrar qué tipo de protección brindarles si no los veo a los tres.

Suren se encogió de hombros y tomo el té. Era una delicia frutal.-Mi familia estaba ocupada cuando partí, no sabía que debíamos venir los tres.-Se disculpó.

-Querrás decir que no _sabían._ -Sonrió mientras apoyaba la taza en el pequeño plato y procedía a ubicarlos en la mesa. Esa mirada y sonrisa repleta de picardía, travesura y juventud tenía una sabiduría profunda y cómplice.

-Sí, no sabíamos.-Corrigió. Zarva carcajeo y se apoyó contra el respaldo del sillón, cruzando las piernas y extendiendo un brazo por el costado. Le daba en cierto punto una imagen de poder, de no ser por esas ridículas ropas graciosas de payaso.

-Hay algo que te molesta de ese Damian.

Suren frunció el ceño ante lo implicado.-No me molesta nada de él.

-Cuando lo nombraste no parecías muy feliz.

-¡Eso es porque él esta extraño hoy!-Defendió nerviosamente. No le gustaba el tono de implicación que estaba usando el mayor. Como si Damian fuese un enemigo.

Los ojos marrones se suavizaron.- ¿Le sucedió algo?-Suren apretó los labios.-No tienes que hablar si no lo quieres, pero tal vez desquitar un poco de carga te vendría bien.-Más silencio. Zarva parecía curioso.-No es traición plantear los problemas con desconocidos, a veces eso provoca que entiendas la solución…tengo el presentimiento de que tiene que ver con el viaje.

Los dientes del Darga rechinaron.-Es que va a ver a su familia real.

-¿Va o van a ver?

-Vamos.-Corrigió a regañantes.-Él no se lleva precisamente bien con ellos y vamos por…cuestiones más allá de nosotros. Pero por eso ha estado actuando como no es él.

Zarva comenzaba a imaginar lo que estaba sucediendo. Él mismo tenía su pequeño historial de problemas familiares y encontrarse con su padre o con su hermano era algo que no deseaba.-Está nervioso.

-Sería la palabra, supongo.-Acepto de mala gana.

-No veo que tenga de malo.

-¡Qué él no es así! Damian es confiado. Siempre tiene una respuesta para todo y ahora está ahí.-Señalo el vacío.-Como…agg, como…

-Como si no la tuviese.-Completo por el chico. Este asintió, algo más calmado luego de ese arrebato nervioso.-Él es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?

Suren no lo miro a los ojos cuando respondió.-Fue la primera persona en hablarme bien.-Susurro, apretando la taza.-También debe ser el primero en verme como una persona. Éramos enemigos cuando nos conocimos, intente matarlo. Pero a él no le importó. Estamos hechos de lo mismo.-Ante esto, alzo los ojos brillantes.-Él me entiende como nadie puede hacerlo, él sabe todo lo que hice y no le importa. Hice cosas peores que él, eran otros tiempos.-Tiempos peores, tiempos de guerra y odio. Había cosas, _recuerdos_ que fueron hazañas y ahora eran pesadillas que ocultaban a Maya por miedo a su reacción. Maya imaginaba la brutalidad de sus acciones pasadas cada vez con más consciencia pero no estaba segura de querer escucharlas. Ella los amaba como eran en el presente e ignoraba todo del pasado porque no importaba. Fueron piezas, armas sin voluntad de sus padres. Ahora eran libres.-Pero nunca me miro diferente mientras las iba contando.-Zarva asintió con una mirada extraña.-Damian siempre respondió mis preguntas de forma segura y aprendió de mi a manejar su elemento dándome el respeto que se le da a un maestro.

-¿Acaso no debe ser así?

-Respeto, nunca miedo. Y casi admiración.-Recordaba a Damian sentado en silencio con la mirada analítica, memorizando cada uno de sus movimientos. Había una pizca de orgullo y anhelo en su rostro cuando Suren le enseñaba. Esos eran sus momentos especiales.-Yo soy mejor guerrero que Maya y Damian pero Damian es el líder. Tiene más experiencia en el campo pero me permitió ser el entrenador.

Zarva entorno los ojos. Básicamente eran una familia y se trataban como personas. Por como las cosas se venían describiendo debía suponer que ninguno de los tres tenía muy en claro y asentados esos conceptos. Lo que llevaría a su vez a que sea todo un esfuerzo y logro mantenerlos como hábitos.-Suren.-Llamo el hombre. El chico detuvo su excitación en favor de prestar atención al hechicero mayor, quien se veía mucho menos infantil y más severo.-Creo que sabes lo que es querer la aceptación de un padre.-El rostro del joven endureció.-Ahora, la pregunta es: ¿Cambiarías esa aceptación por la familia que tienes ahora?

-Mi padre está muerto.-Gruño secamente.

-La pregunta sigue siendo la misma.

-No.

\- ¿No?-Arqueo una ceja.

-No lo cambiaría.-Afirmo duramente. Entonces Zarva sonrió volviendo a ser ese personaje bufón.

-Entonces es lo mismo con Damian. 

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Eres tu quien lo sabe chico.-Zarva se levantó y señalo el té a medio terminar del menor.-Se enfrió. Permíteme traer otra.

-No quiero.-Suren se incorporó ante la mirada escéptica del mayor.-Lo que quiero es que me acompañes.

El mayor sonrió traviesamente.- ¿A conocer a tu familia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, como dije, hay ciertos errores y una mezcla bastante confusa ahí. Si bien hay un choque de pensamientos de Suren sin patrón que estarían bien, esta mal manejado y me disculpo por eso. En el próximo capítulo voy a hacerlo mejor. Esta historia estaba adelantada, pero dejo de estarlo cuando tomo un rumbo diferente.   
> ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡La época de exámenes esta terminando, así que regresare con más frecuencia dentro de poco!


	5. Capitulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarva conoce a Maya y Damian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde ya me disculpo por el increíble retraso con este capitulo. Nunca les tome la palabra a los escritores sobre sus problemas y la relación con las tardanzas para actualizar hasta que me toco vivirlo en carne.   
> En serio me disculpo, es malisimo dejar tanto tiempo. Recién hace dos días pude sentarme tranquila a continuar.

-¡Dije que te relajes!-Grito Maya y tomo el cuchillo clavado en la pared. Damian froto su rostro.

-Lo siento. Me sobresaltaste.-Se disculpó por impulso, midiendo poco como su reacción desencajaba con su habitual actitud.

La chica arqueo una ceja.-Me di cuenta.-Lanzó el arma a la mesada golpeando en seco contra los dispersos papeles repletos de flechas, anotaciones y listas. Sabía que había llegado la peor parte de la planificación, cómo entrar a Gotham sin ser detectados.

-Suren ya…-Comenzó con un delis de duda.

-Aquí.-El aludido abrió bruscamente la puerta, seguido de una persona desconocida. Damian se agazapo y Maya se alertó, preparándose para un ataque directo.-Es Zarva.-Nombro para detener los inminentes ataques.

La joven analizo al hombre presentado por su amigo, entrecerrando los ojos ante los rasgos definidos y despejados de arrugas.

-¿Qué?-Grito Maya, más indignada que sorprendida de que exista semejante conservación física.- ¡Pero si tiene como medio siglo!

El hechicero silbó.-Wow chica, gracias por el recordatorio y la cálida bienvenida.-Burlo sin estar realmente ofendido.

\- ¿Por qué lo trajiste?-Cuestionó el árabe a su primo. Damian parecía ignorar lo que incordiaba a su hermana, concentrado en la sensación molesta de invasión.

-Nos tiene que ver a los tres. Amura quiere que nos dé un hechizo de protección.-Explicó cerrando la puerta y guiando al sonriente y divertido adulto a los sillones del salón.

-Tt, eres capaz de hacer eso.-Se cruzó de brazos y cuadro la mandíbula. Zarva entorno la mirada mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones sin pedir permiso, más preocupado en escanear al niño. Pupilas achicadas, respiración pesada, mandíbula tensa, espalda rígida, apostaba que tenía el pulso errático. La niña por su parte tenía las pupilas estables, con una sonrisa incomoda y una postura desconcertada, sin embargo parecía más dispuesta.

-Asumo que eres el que menos está de acuerdo con el viaje.

-Asumes bien.-Gruño y se calmó un poco cuando Maya lo atrapo por el hombro, guiándolo a un sofá individual.

Zarva se concentró, mirando a cada uno.-Es un placer conocer a la trinidad protectora de estas tierras.-Los chicos no mostraron reacción. Ellos sabían que Yusil los reconocía desde hace tiempo, sin embargo generó algo de conmoción la aceptación directa del hechicero mayor con el asunto. Era la primera vez que los acusaban sin insinuaciones de por medio.-Estas tierras suelen ser olvidadas y debo decir…-Se inclinó un poco sobre sus piernas, apoyando los brazos como si fuese a revelar un profundo secreto.-Muchos de nosotros con tal de escondernos no nos atrevemos a dar una mínima pista de nuestras habilidades.

Los ojos verdes resplandecieron como fuego, cargados de un veneno indigno de un joven. Por un momento las defensas de Zarva se alzaron, sus dedos picaron por la necesidad inconsciente y salvaje de defenderse de un mal inexplicable. Controló su reacción a tiempo, calmándose tan rápido que pasó desapercibido. _Esos ojos…,_ pensó tratando de no ver con mucha seriedad al muchacho, _son como los de aquel ser longevo y maligno._

-Cobarde.-Siseo deslizando la lengua como si de una serpiente se tratase.

Zarva arqueo una ceja y se enderezó para sacudir esa sensación asediante.- ¿Una taza de té?-Miro a Maya.

-Sí.-Dijo secamente Suren marchando a la cocina.

-Eres un adulto. ¿Qué tan poderoso es tu enemigo para que te escondas desinteresándote de los problemas de quienes no pueden defenderse?-Maya no había vivido desde el inicio en ese ambiente y sabía que ni Damian ni Suren preguntarían algo como eso sin sentirse hipócritas. De los tres era quien más derecho tenía a decirlo. Ella decidió quedarse en ese mundo, eligió ser _Nobody_ para vengar la muerte de su padre, así como permanecer en el viaje por un par de niños heridos y perdidos, demasiado sensibles e inconscientes. Decidió finalmente _nacer_ como Everybody cuando se asentó en sí misma, no en otros. Decidió defender a quienes no podían, exprimiendo sus conocimientos y adsorbiendo nuevos con los dos niños que había adoptado. Por lo tanto, al haber estado en desventaja respecto a sus habilidades pero siempre comprometida con la causa era incapaz de entender las personas que se priorizan a pesar de tener la capacidad de modificar la realidad para bien. Damian y Suren defenderían con sus vidas y dando hasta la última gota de sudor y sangre, parados sobre sus huesos magullados, por lo que consideran correcto.

Zarva apretó los labios incómodo. Pudo leer la determinación de la joven en sus facciones, la fortaleza en el gesto de Damian de haber transformado dolor en algo positivo aun sin haber sanado. Pudo leerlos y lograr entender mejor a Suren. Cuando entró siendo una sorpresa la energía de Damian era infantil y estresada, claramente nervioso. Pero ahora, era fuerte y duro, una potencia imparable, claramente denuedo en cada paso y osado en su postura con la vida. Maya era una persona diferente a ellos, incluso más peligrosa si no se la tomaba en cuenta como corresponde. La mirada de los chicos era desnuda pero ella ocultaba. Dedicaba un gesto analítico y medido, no dejando ver qué tan lejos es capaz de llegar. Era la única del equipo que conservaba reservas y disimulaba tenerlas. Incluso como héroes, él que más ruido y pistas dejaba descaradamente era Duine, seguido por Gaoth que jugaba con sus presas más de lo permitido y finalmente el enigma de mayor magnitud, _Everybody._ De ella se sabía muy poco, tan poco que apenas podían dibujarla. Sospechando que Gaoth era el antiguo y último Robín, era lógico pensar quien era y de qué o quién podía escapar. Sin embargo no conocía los orígenes de ninguno de estos chicos y sabía que nadie del pueblo lo hacía con exactitud. Por un momento sintió un nudo dentro de su pecho, pensando en qué hubiese cambiado si no se alejaba como un cobarde, ocultándose en extremo y viviendo solitariamente.

Lo importante es que pudo entender el problema de Suren. Era simple en realidad. A una persona que toma como soporte a otra apoyándose para guiarse en la oscuridad o en la desesperación, ciertamente le va a frustrar o confundir darse cuenta que esa misma persona se hunde, derrumba o lucha contra los mismos problemas. Suren no podía conectar a este Damian determinado con el niño asustado e inseguro de su propia fortaleza. Zarva definió a Maya como la que los mantenía a los tres en la luz, mientras Damian se encargaba de sacar a Suren de sus depresiones más difíciles cuando era necesario. Sin embargo no era un análisis a gran escala.

-Tienen razón.-Dijo forzadamente, molesto consigo mismo de haber pensado que serían tan fáciles de tratar como Suren. Haber estado en su territorio debió haber ayudado mucho a la causa con el primero.-Yo no me comprometí con nada, fui egoísta y ni siquiera tengo un enemigo tan grande.-Miro al árabe, observando su reacción. El joven permaneció estático.-Por eso mismo los puedo admirar. Viene aquí siendo muy joven, un poco más grande que ustedes, ocultándome de mi hermano luego de la muerte de mi padre. Sencillamente no soporte el control excesivo. Ahora soy un adulto y debería modificar mis limitaciones pero me acostumbre a un estilo de vida difícil de cambiar.

-Hikikomori.-Dijo Damian duramente. Ninguno en la sala conocía el significado de ese término, no obstante el tono despectivo del árabe les dio una idea de la intención. Suren regreso oportunamente con un té en sus manos y tres tazas flotando a su alrededor mientras los guiaba a la mesa. Zarva dirigió su atención en la técnica. El hechicero era interesante, no parecía hacer uso de rezos y por lo que vio de Gaoth, quien claramente era su aprendiz en ese aspecto, tampoco le era necesario. Siendo humanos debían tener acceso a métodos antiguos y perdidos en el tiempo, lo que lo hizo meditar sobre _quienes eran_. ¿De dónde venían estos chicos?

-Gracias.-Sonrió cuando la taza cayó en sus manos. Suren apoyo la de Maya en la mesita de té y dejo caer a gran velocidad la de Damian encima de su cabeza. El chico reacciono rápido extendiendo ambas palmas y tratando de desacelerar y acomodar las piezas hasta sus manos con la misma magia. Fue un poco brusco y salpico unas gotas pero en rangos generales estuvo bien. Zarva pensó que Suren lo hizo en voto de venganza, hasta que lo vio asentir con la aprobación de un profesor satisfecho. El más pequeño de la sala le gruño.-Como les decía,-Continuo ignorando el comentario anterior.-Los admiro por ser quienes son y lo que hacen. Pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Maya asintió flexiblemente, los ojos de Suren se alegraron y Damian al percatarse de esto oscureció la mirada con recelo. A pesar de esas claras muestras, podía decir que la más desconfiada era la chica.

-Bien.-Tomo un sorbo del té. Era simplemente horrible, pero lo trago sintiendo su sonrisa forzada en una mala actuación por fingir que le gusto. Suren no pareció darse cuenta. La idea de que sea un viajero en el tiempo se asentó con estas nuevas respuestas, no parecía ser capaz de captar ciertos comportamientos y era un mago excepcional. Zarva no era tan bueno como todos pensaban, siempre estuvo por debajo de su hermano, constantemente a la sombra de su gloria y disciplina. Cuando escapo se soltó de las cadenas permitiéndose ser creativo, aunque no sentía haber avanzado tanto. A pesar de nunca mostrar quien era las personas hacían suposiciones exageradas sobre él.-Amura seguramente quiere que les brinde una protección. Ahora que conviví con ustedes unos minutos seré capaz de conjurar los rezos que les corresponde. Sin embargo, ¿hay algo más que quieran además de la protección?-Ofreció agradeciendo el pequeño descanso del líquido que ingería.

Fue la primera vez que tuvo un temblor frió en su columna por ver crecer tres sonrisas a la vez.

La conclusión inicial de Zarva con pocas interacciones y por lo tanto insuficientes premisas era extremadamente juiciosa, algo que le generaba bastante vergüenza considerando que sus objetos de escrutinio eran niños. Para él Damian era un sádico, Suren resultaba ser una bestia y Maya era…impredecible en ese aspecto. Ella sonreía dulcemente mientras te observaba y leía tus debilidades más notables.

Por este motivo Zarva estaba muy arrepentido de deberle favores a Amura. Siempre pensó que el director le cobraría con pedidos mágicos que no le significarían ningún problema. ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que lo enviaría con tres pequeños monstruos? Lo rescatable es que por separado eran levemente manejables. La chica se volvía muy amable al estar sola con él, sin tantas guardias altas, un sarcasmo menos punzante y más burlón. Podía encajar tranquilamente bajo la etiqueta de “chica rebelde, inteligente y bonita”. Sin embargo era, al igual que sus amigos, demasiado irreverente para ser descripta de una manera tan insulsa. Suren era desconfiado pero confiado a la vez, moviéndose como un lobo enjaulado y desconcertado ante diversas situaciones, reforzando su sospecha de que en realidad era un viajero en el tiempo o un resucitado. Damian a solas era…muy particular. Existían dos tipos de privado con él y pudo ser víctima de ambos en un par de días consecutivos. El primero Zarva lo definió como una máscara sin la seguridad de creerlo por una esperanza propia o por mera observación, en esta condición era hiriente, receloso y violento en cada palabra y movimiento que hiciese independientemente de qué se tratase o la intención detrás de tales. Mantenía al mismo tiempo un ceño fruncido de enfado inamovible, como si estuviese tallado en piedra en cada una de sus facciones. El segundo era disimuladamente tímido y torpe, con un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza imperceptible a los desatentos que surgía con halagos, miradas cálidas, burlas o sonrisas fugaces. En lugar de un insoportable ceño fruncido poseía una mueca calmada y dolida, tan angustiada en su expresión reposada que el corazón de Zarva logró encogerse.

Este viaje le estaba abriendo los ojos de la peor forma posible: a través de la empatía, esa que cedió por el orgullo y el egoísmo. Hace dos días vivía solo sin otra responsabilidad que continuar existiendo, alimentándose con frecuencia y abusando de su magia. No hablaba con nadie en lo posible y tampoco se relacionaba mucho. Si tuvo un seguimiento más frecuente con Amura fue porque el hombre lo ayudo a adaptarse apenas arribo al país como un extranjero ignorante de la cultura local y desentendido del idioma. Pero eso no parecía tener importancia para Amura hasta que le envió al trió de niños, comenzando por el joven hechicero de enigmática magia. Al instante simpatizo con el chico llegando al punto de estar dispuesto a ceder su territorio con tal de ayudarlo con sus problemas familiares inexistentes que de alguna forma lo envolvieron en un vorágine ineludible de ayudar a estos jóvenes a causa de su deuda (no a causa de su creciente compromiso con ellos, se repetía). Estos chicos aparentemente normales se dedicaban a patear traseros criminales, exponer mafiosos y políticos corruptos, entrenar artes marciales y practicar magia _en su tiempo libre._ Sumado a toda esa locura de vida enferma asistían inútilmente a un instituto y hacían sus tareas diariamente. Claro, además tenían que vivir en un pueblo fantasma repleto de personas peligrosas con antiguas vidas sobresalientes o confidenciales que buscaban escapar de sus problemas y vivir en paz. Un pueblo donde todos son expertos en algo, sumamente inteligentes e investigan a todos los que ingresan mientras que estos investigan a los residentes. Un pueblo hipócrita, capaces de hacer algo ante las situaciones injustas del mundo pero eligiendo girar la cabeza en la dirección contraria. “ _si no me enteró no es mi problema, y si me entero, ¿Por qué lo sería si no me afecta?_ ”. Luego llegaron estos chicos y fueron investigados, algunos descubrieron las identidades civiles de la chica y el árabe, pero no lo transmitieron ni por insinuación. Fue un golpe de vergüenza para Yusil tener a un trió sufrido y desolado con la vitalidad y compromiso social que ellos desecharon. El pueblo los admiraba en ejemplo, recuperando paulatinamente cierta luz deseosa de adrenalina. Zarva estaba seguro que muchos se meterían en el camino si se viesen en peligro con tal de preservar esa divina concepción del heroísmo.

Zarva no sabía si agradecer o maldecir de haber quedado ligados a ellos por no controlar su bocota y prometer u ofrecer de más a jóvenes descarados que tomarían cualquier palabra a su favor, ya que ahora, en este preciso momento, está _viajando con ellos a Gotham._ (Sólo por si no había quedado claro.) La idea por supuesto surgió de la intrépida mente de la joven, quien argumento de forma tan impecable su punto que en fulgor del momento el hombre no encontró una defensa consistente que lo excluyese. Cómo su misión consistía en infiltrarse a una ciudad isla custodiada por los omnipresentes ojos de Batman y sus aliados, era poco posible para ellos lograrlo con éxito si consideraban que su transporte principal era la mascota murciélago gigante. Suren ya había resuelto a medias ese desafortunado problema, naciendo otra complicación. El hechizo de invisibilidad a gran escala era una herramienta utilizada por un mínimo de dos hechiceros y Damian era demasiado inexperto para eso, incluso si diese toda su capacidad debería ceder sus defensas absolutas y mantenerse al margen con el peligro de desconcentrarse por cualquier imponderante. Maya incluso había ofrecido quedar fuera de la protección y entrar a pie como Everybody siendo invisible, (algo curioso para Zarva considerando que también tenía la capacidad de encender su traje y provocar una luz led por todo su cuerpo capaz de segar a cualquiera). Esto no era posible y además era totalmente innecesario ya que la cuestión recaía en el volumen de Goliath. Pensaron en entrar los tres a pie pero tampoco era una buena opción si tomaban en cuenta sus equipajes y los sensores y escáneres en cada puente de ingreso.

Entonces Zarva no quiso escuchar más del acelerado discurso explayando todas las opciones descartadas y acepto torpemente. Ellos se movieron como soldados al instante, enlistándose y colocándose sus trajes para partir, siguiendo un ensayado protocolo para evitar ser vistos mientras partían hacia Goliath y seguidos por un aburrido hechicero que no comprendía el drama de los jóvenes. A pesar de eso no es como si pudiese burlarse de la técnica considerando que fue esa misma seriedad la que los mantuvo vivos y prematuramente independientes.

El inmenso megafauna mamífera era lo contrario a lo que conocía de su dueño en ese momento, alegre y cálido como un cachorro. Tuvieron que treparse a la bestia quedando apretujados, Damian arriba de Suren por los tamaños (hubo una larga discusión de veinte minutos por eso) y la niña tuvo la fortuna de guiar a la bestia por lo que quedo al frente. Eso dejo a Zarva, poco amante del vértigo, sufriendo al borde de la cola.

Y así comenzó la tardía historia de Zarva, un hechicero desaparecido del mapa en su adolescencia con tres niños excepcionales a cargo.

Ah, y por cierto, realmente tiene treinta y tres años, pero eso es una historia para contar luego.

Por el momento su prioridad era sobrevivir al tercer día junto a la trinidad del sur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es relativamente corto en comparación con otros pero ya tengo el siguiente. Sólo falta corregirlo.   
> Parece que no pero la corrección y revisión detenida es muy relevante.   
> He aquí los dos ejemplos más cortos que encontré: 
> 
> "Maya era muy amable al estar sola, algo sarcástica y burlona pero una persona estable que puede encajar en la sociedad bajo la etiqueta de “chica rebelde, inteligente y bonita.""
> 
> "La chica se volvía muy amable al estar sola con él, sin tantas guardias altas, un sarcasmo menos punzante y más burlón. Podía encajar tranquilamente bajo la etiqueta de “chica rebelde, inteligente y bonita”. Sin embargo era, al igual que sus amigos, demasiado irreverente para ser descripta de una manera tan insulsa."
> 
> "El segundo era más tímido y torpe, con un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza y una mueca dolida que te partía el corazón." 
> 
> "El segundo era disimuladamente tímido y torpe, con un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza imperceptible a los desatentos que surgía con halagos, miradas cálidas, burlas o sonrisas fugaces. En lugar de un insoportable ceño fruncido poseía una mueca calmada y dolida, tan angustiada en su expresión reposada..."
> 
> No digo que sea la gran cosa lo que escribo, pero es necesario levantar un poco la calidad :/
> 
> PD: El que adivine cual es el familiar de Zarva (es de DC, esta en la liga de la justicia generalmente y no es de la batflia) se lleva un one shot personalizado :D


	6. Capitulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Última parte del viaje.  
> ADVERTENCIA: Bajo un poco la calidad en este cap.

-¡Descanso!-Declaro Maya saltando de Goliath. Habían parado en medio de un bosque en Nicaragua, más cerca de la frontera con Honduras. Era un bosque de pino no muy grande, al menos en comparación con lo que alguna vez y no hace mucho tiempo fue. Esas fueron las amargas palabras de Damian mientras volaban por el país hacia el norte. El chico amaba mucho más la naturaleza y los animales que a las personas. Consecuencias directas de crecer con un villano que es ecologista y considera una buena medida el exterminio de la “plaga humana”. Con Suren lamentablemente sucedía lo mismo, aunque él sí quiso matar a todos mientras que Ra’s quería reducir unos tres cuartos de la población mundial. 

-No quiero bajar.-Rezongo Suren mientras Zarva se deslizaba torpemente. Esos niños estaban tan bien entrenados que lo dejaban como un inhábil. Siendo un hechicero pocas veces necesito recurrir a utilizar su cuerpo físico, generalmente para correr en caso de amenaza. Suren era un hechicero y un guerrero a la vez, mientras que Damian iba por el mismo camino y Maya se concentraba en volverse cada vez más experta en tecnología. Francamente estaba comenzando a odiar más el viaje que los chicos. 

-Pues hazlo, Goliath tiene hambre.-Gruño molesto Damian empujándolo por los hombros. Suren se desestabilizó y por reflejo trató de agarrarse de lo primero que encontró, que fue el cuello de la remera del árabe. Damian logró soltar un “¡No idiota!” a máxima velocidad antes de que resbalen y cayesen al suelo, estrellándose bruscamente. Suren se llevó la peor parte, ya que no sólo golpeo su espalda contra la dura tierra sino que fue sofocado por el peso muerto de Damian. Goliath no sé hizo cargo de este suceso y agito sus alas felizmente, volando al pequeño río para atrapar peces.

-¡Eres un imbécil!-Grito con los ojos desenfocados y las narices dilatadas, su rostro enrojeció dotándolo de un aspecto deformado y francamente feo ante los ojos del invitado.

-¡No me hagas enojar Al…!-Suren sintió la cólera ascender desde su centro, atragantándose en su garganta. Sin embargo se cortó a mitad de la frase, mirando de reojo a Zarva. Muy por encima de su furia se hallaba la fidelidad, por lo que trabo sus deseos hirientes de finalizar dicha oración. Al principio el hechicero mayor se había molestado con esas peleas, viéndolas como un abuso. Luego de unas horas pudo entender que les resbalaban los insultos, las palabras no eran muy pesadas entre ellos y sobre todo era un trato recíproco. Algo extraño pero entre ellos era prácticamente inofensivo.- ¡Tú me tiraste!

-¡Goliath quería comer!

-¡Y yo dormir!

-¡Entonces duerme!-Se metió Maya con una mirada hastiada. Los humores habían decaído junto a la visión positivista conforme se acercaban al destino. El más joven barrio la mirada entre los presentes, dándose por enterado de que era correspondido con reproche en caso del mayor, enojo por parte de su primo y cansancio de su hermana.

-¡Agg! ¡Me voy!-Dándose la vuelta tan fuerte que clavo sus pies en el suelo se dirigió al bosque.

-No te pierdas y regresa, imbécil.-Siseo Maya mientras Suren se lanzaba molesto al pasto sin esforzarse en extender una manta para descansar.

Zarva sintió que sus dramas familiares podían quedar algo cortos con este trió.

-Tt.-Siseo mientras pateaba una rama.

-Tt.-Burlo una voz detrás suyo.

Se sobresaltó, girándose con la espada saliendo de su funda cuando reparo en su acompañante. Su postura cedió.

-¿Por qué me seguiste?

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decir, Zarva.-Se giró, adentrándose más en el bosque. El hechicero lo siguió de cerca nada desanimado o afectado por el rechazo.

-Estas dejando que las emociones te dominen y sobre todo que perjudiquen tus relaciones.

-Mis relaciones no son tan débiles como las tuyas, _Zatara_.

El mago se detuvo en seco y Damian se detuvo. El menor lo miro de soslayo, sin embargo no encontró la escena que pensaba haber provocado. Zarva sonreía entre risueño y jocoso.

-Era obvio que sabías.-Dijo como si nada. El niño apretó los dientes de pura frustración.-Pero te voy a decir algo y no insistiré más.-Levanto uno de sus dedos y se inclinó.- ¿Recuerdas la primera persona que confió en ti y te trato bien, a pesar de tus pecados, _Al Ghul?_

El mencionado se tensó notablemente, antes de relajar los músculos y asentir con fingida calma.

-Perfecto.-Su sonrisa se extendió como el gato de Cheshire y sus ojos marrones brillaron de forma peligrosa.-Eso mismo eres para Suren. Saca tus conclusiones niño.-Trono los dedos y lo único que quedo de su presencia fue el viento soplando ruidosamente y la mente perturbada de Robín.

-Lo que Grayson es a mi…-Susurro.

Su corazón latió con pesadez, pareciendo detenerse por un segundo.

Robín regreso de su receso media hora después de la discusión con la postura corporal considerablemente más relajada, lanzó una fugaz mirada al adulto pareciendo detenerse a comunicar algo y luego se enfoco en Suren. Cuando fue atrapado al instante desvió la mirada a su primer aliado en el mundo.

-Se quedó dormido hace diez minutos.-Informo Maya ignorando a voluntad propia el extraño intercambio. Damian asintió a la información, caminando hasta Goliath y dejándose caer sobre su pelaje. La chica se apoyó contra su costado.-Este paisaje es lindo.-Susurro, observando el bosque con añoro. Añoraba esa paz. Ellos conocieron la libertad juntos bajo el cielo estrellado, las más grandes confesiones y aceptaciones profundas fueron dadas lejos de cualquier posible cable de ciudad. Por este motivo no podían estar en mejor lugar antes de llegar a Gotham. A pesar de los nervios, las inseguridades, las tensiones y los roces la naturaleza los unía incluso en discordia. Era na magia inevitable que no deseaban evitar. 

Miro a Suren sin una expresión legible y le tendió la mano. Darga dudo un segundo extrañado por el gesto casi suplicante. Terco como era, apretó con firmeza la mano del árabe ansiando deshacer toda esa aura deprimida por la fuerza. El menor sonrió y tiro de su cuerpo, obligándolo a ceder y apoyarse contra su otro costado. Fueron muchas las veces que hicieron eso, sin realmente un orden en cada ubicación. Sin embargo se sentía sumamente simbólico, en especial para Robín. Lo hicieron antes de marcharse y ahora lo hacían antes de regresar. De alguna forma se habían unido de forma inefable y el destino de uno afectaba los corazones del resto.

-¿Crees que somos libres?-Pregunto en voz baja por mera inercia, inmerso en la energía silenciosa y privada del ambiente. Suren pudo haber creído por un momento que en el mundo solo existían ellos. Damian inclino la cabeza hacía el chico en un gesto meditativo.

-No creo poder decir que me siento libre.-Confeso.-Pero, ¿conoces la historia de Mandela?

-No.

-Bien, él fue un presidente de Mvezo en Africa. Estuvo preso injustamente veintisiete años en la isla Robben y luego en las prisiones de Pollsmoor y de Victor Verster. Fue liberado en 1990 en medio de una convulsión social.-Fue la primera vez que narraba un hecho histórico con tanto sentimiento, como si hubiese conocido al hombre y le diese las gracias al narrar su historia.

-¿Por qué lo encarcelaron?-Pregunto Suren sin sopesar como la decepción se había esfumado de su voz. 

-Por defender los derechos humanos de ser libres, en contra del régimen de apartheid.-Suren no pregunto sobre eso dejando que Damian continué con su historia. Había aprendido que su amigo sabía mucho más que el promedio, lo que lo llevaba a olvidarse del desconocimiento ajeno.- Un sistema de segregación racial de Africa.-Explico casi apurado por concluir. El hechicero se apartó un poco para mirarle bien el rostro, algo sorprendido de que Damian se haya dado cuenta de su duda.-Lo que siempre me llamo la atención de este personaje es que cuando salió de la cárcel declaro que el enemigo no eran las personas blancas, sino el régimen de apartheid. Él dijo que cuando salía por esas puertas hacia la libertad, supo que si no dejaba atrás toda la ira, el odio y el resentimiento seguiría siendo un prisionero. Antes me pareció estúpido pero desde hace bastante tiempo me di cuenta…

-…Que tiene un doloroso sentido.-Completo Suren. Sus ojos oscuros miraron el pasto que el niño menor acariciaba suavemente entre sus dedos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta quedarse dormidos, acurrucados en la manta que les lanzó Zarva a la mitad de la noche.

A veces las palabras no hacen falta, a veces pensar mucho tampoco. 

En esas situaciones...se solicita sentir y actuar. 

Si tan sólo Zarva hubiese aprendido eso antes. Al menos hoy hizo algo que cambió el rumbo en el corazón de un niño, y eso pudo mejorar algo. 

_Estos tres niños serán su grano de arena._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitivamente bajo la calidad, pero enserio no pude. No podía reformularlo y me encontré diciendo "lo mando y avanzo de una maldita vez". Es una de esas puertas en la historia en la que no sabes que demonios extender, como un dibujo en el cual no puedes descifrar donde van las sombras (la profundidad).  
> Los datos geográficos de Nicaragua, salvo lo del lago, son reales. De hecho el bosque ha disminuido peligrosa y aceleradamente en los últimos años.  
> Los datos históricos de Mandela también son reales. Al menos el capitulo tiene de rescatable la veracidad de la información que brinda.  
> Inhábil, muy sorprendentemente, existe.  
> No puse el pensamiento de Damian sobre que "Lo que Grayson a mi, yo a Suren" ya que serían diez páginas y bastante redundante. Quise cortar el suspenso en como se congela tanto que su corazón hace una pausa antes de reiniciarse (bastante simbólico para el cuento).  
> En el próximo explota la bomba ya que como saben van a llegar en MEDIO de la gala. Por dios, voy a divertirme mucho con las reacciones de la batfamily. Alguna sugerencia? Tampoco decidí si hacer amigos a Damian y a Luke, ya que técnicamente Damian voló después de "Reemplazado con un pueblo".  
> (Y si, Zarva Zatara es tio de Zatanna, hermano menor de John Zatara)


	7. Gotham parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí esta. La calidad mejoro en comparación con el capítulo anterior.

Cuando Damian pensaba en regresar a Gotham creía que sería algo como su padre encontrándolo para arreglar la relación (ah, dulce anhelo inocente) o el Joker pasando el millonésimo límite elevado a la potencia. Sin embargo siempre supo que sería por una misión seria y oscura. Trata de personas era seguramente uno de los puntos más putrefactos de la humanidad, una viga encastrada en el pecho de cada persona cómplice de eso, desde el más mínimo detalle y accionar como un comentario retrograda en twitter hasta la persona dueña de un imperio de trata de blanca. Ahora no importaban sus sentimientos, importaba salvar a las personas del agarre de víbora que Miranda Geller mantenía sobre tantos inocentes. Fue ese pensamiento constante y dolorosamente repetitivo lo que mantuvo a Damian frio mientras cruzaba por la frontera de Gotham. El rio de Gotham era oscuro y nauseabundo y fue una fortuna que Damian pudiese distraerse lo suficiente de la medrosa sensación en su garganta gracias a asistir a Maya con el recorrido. Mientras que Suren y Zarva se concentraban a toda potencia para mantener el escudo de invisibilidad, flotando temerariamente a cada lado de Goliath y de espaldas, Maya guiaba con su traje al murciélago y Damian debía estar atento a cualquier tipo de imponderable que pudiese surgir y guiaba ocasionalmente a su hermana en la dirección correcta.

Nada más y nada menos que el sector de clase alta de la ciudad.

Había varios motivos para elegir ese lugar: Primero, la clase baja estaba más vulnerable a los múltiples ataques y a la inseguridad, no podía acceder a guardaespaldas o autos blindados que los esperen en la puerta de sus casas y los lleven al trabajo. Por este motivo la clase baja era más atenta ante el peligro y podía predecir con mayor facilidad qué patrón representa una amenaza. No debían llamar la atención bajo ningún término. Segundo, tenía fama de impulsivo, una persona incapaz de hacer tres movimientos, puramente instintivo. Se le reconocía como inteligente en la familia pero despreciado por la etiqueta bien ganada de salvaje. Entonces la resolución sería simple; el Damian que ellos conocían era demasiado principito para terminar en un lugar barato de mala publicidad, demasiado digno para ensuciarse si no es una batalla, demasiado orgulloso para pasar desapercibido. Entonces creían que en su afán de ser complejo haría exactamente lo contrario si fuese a aparecer, buscando refugio en algún lugar abandonado. Su madre le había enseñado que el cerebro procesa todo como real y luego analiza los hechos para concluirlos como verdaderos o falsos. Así que no importaba cuanto supiesen que Damian fue, lógicamente, criado por grandes y peligrosos estrategas, ellos tenían una orden subyacente que desestimaba esas acciones premeditadas y civilizadas en Damian por los primeros mensajes contradictorios que dio y continuo manteniendo a lo largo del tiempo. Por esto no imaginarían a Damian realizando una acción directa y pulcra, yendo a caminar frente a ellos con total naturalidad como si tuviese todo bajo control y a favor. El tercer punto tal vez era el más relevante; las clases bajas son desconfiadas, de modo que alzan la guardia ante un rostro nuevo en sus barrios. La clase alta, tan racista como se le conocía, desviaba la mirada con desinterés si veía la cantidad de dinero adecuada. Definitivamente la reluciente tarjeta American Express Centurion de Maya sería suficiente para cerrar la boca de cualquiera que se atreviese a levantar palabra ante ellos. Era una suerte que Morgan haya tenido el resentimiento necesario para crear una extensión para su hija, de ese modo despreocupándose de educarla. Otra ventaja adicional radicaba en la enseñanza de Talia para manejarse en esos ambientes, más seductora que su padre fue capaz de pasar sus dotes carismáticos a su hijo bajo una exigente regla; _“Sólo cuando es necesario”._

Cuando entraron al hotel era necesario.

Maya fue la primera en avanzar arrastrando la valija que recién había comprado en una tienda cercana, seguida de Damian con dos equipajes. Suren y Zarva ocultaban en el bosque a Goliath, dejándoles la tarea del asentamiento a ellos dos. Entre Suren siendo un joven de otra época y Zarva como el automarginado social que era, restarían en lugar de sumar. Así que los jóvenes “hermanos” avanzaron hasta la recepción a un paso constante. Habían estudiado el edificio con antelación, de modo que literalmente conocían de memoria su funcionamiento mejor que los clientes habituales o los mismos empleados.

Su objetivo era el recepcionista más ocupado y por ende, distraído. -Disculpe, quiero una habitación.-Pidió la chica y se apoyó contra el mostrador. La mujer detrás parpadeo al verlos y se recompuso, sonriendo falsamente. Ninguno de los chicos perdió como su mirada se paseaba por Maya, analizando su vestido tipo jumper negro, su camisa blanca con cuello mao, sus medias a medio muslo a juego con el vestido y sus relucientes zapatos lustrados. Ambos tenían que concederle el excelente escaneo, pasando y registrando cada detalle relevante para confirmar si tenía el dinero suficiente para siquiera hablar dentro de ese hotel. Una persona detallista considerando que los filtraba el portero. Maya sonrió dulcemente cuando la mujer se enfocó en la brillante piedra rubí en forma de gota que se abrochaba en su cuello, rodeado por un marco plateado y repleto de detalles curvos, realzando la pequeña semejanza a una corona que había en la parte superior. Era a su vez armónicamente adornada con un moño de hilos de cuero negro y plumas bañadas en plata en cada punta que caían sobre su pecho. Maya nunca estuvo más agradecida con las joyas que rescato de la alcoba de su madre.

-¿Tienen algún tutor a cargo?-La actitud de la recepcionista se presentó como impaciente, calando personalmente en su cliente.

Maya frunció el ceño mostrándose más agresiva de lo que debería, tal vez demasiado inmersa en sus propios problemas o en la idea de que esto sería más rápido y fácil. No esperaba el tono condescendiente de la mujer luego de reparar en su vestuario. No se había preparado mentalmente para una negativa inicial. Damian estaba casi de costado a la vista de la mujer, quedándose en segundo plano, más inclinado de frente hacia Maya. Sus ojos jade se deslizaron por un segundo, oscureciendo su mirada hacia la empleada en advertencia. Esta sin embargo no pareció darse cuenta. 

-Mi vuelo llegó antes que el de mi papá, él llegara mañana.

La mujer miro el reloj detrás de los chicos con descaro y luego poso su atención en la joven con su sonrisita cordial y estúpida.

-Son las tres de la tarde querida, no estoy autorizada a permitirte la entrada.-Concluyo, bajando la cabeza a sus papeles y alejándose como si hubiese dado la última palabra. Maya apretó los labios para retener la irritación sin recurrir a un gesto tan obvio como respirar hondo. 

La sonrisa de Damian fue una creación única, cínicamente amable y peligrosa, con los ojos repletos de educación y superioridad para bajar una amenaza sutil. Se apoyó contra su hermana en el momento justo, cuando esta ya cedía a los nervios de la infiltración. La encaro de frente y la presencia provoco que la recepcionista levante la cabeza del trabajo algo sorprendida con el cambio de energía. La lengua de Damian se flexiono con emoción ante lo que iba a suceder.- _Aleaziz, habibati-_ Pronuncio en perfecto árabe. La mujer reparo en su vestimenta y amaneció un miedo reverencial en sus ojos. Damian había sido sutil en su elección, una remera negra cuello tortuga por debajo y encima una vestimenta roja que llegaba hasta el comienzo de su pantalón negro de corte recto. El detalle detonante de esta camiseta era su corte superior, semejante a un qipao con sus cordones dorados y haciendo una alegoría peligrosa a sus orígenes árabes con un simple corte abierto en el cuello, cruzado por una tira dorada y sobresaliendo debajo de la misma en un redondel. Era una pieza única que daba el mismo mensaje subliminal que Maya: sus piezas detonantes se encontraban cerca del cuello. _No hables._ Sólo ellos tienen voz. Damian corto el árabe para continuar.- ¿Has traído la documentación que tan amablemente ha enviado tu padre?

La mujer carraspeo, sus piernas firmemente apretadas en su esfuerzo por mantener la postura de control. Maya no perdió la tensión en sus hombros al volverse más consciente de su situación, recuperando su frialdad inicial. La chica sonrió con petulancia y cariño a su amigo, sin embargo antes de responder ya fue interrumpida.-Lamento interrumpir.- _Oh, no lo lamenta aun._ -Se requiere documentación de cada tutor, sólo en caso de que los dos estén bajo una misma autoridad sería aplicable para utilizar una habitación.-Ambos la miraron fijo. Los ojos oscuros de la chica eran un par de pozos sin fondo, tan enigmáticos como el misterio. El chico era un caso arcano, con una mirada sobrenaturalmente fulgurante y criptica. No dijeron nada, dando a entender su inferioridad de forma inexpresiva.

La mujer se sintió encogida, tentada a llamar a su gerente para que se ocupe de este caso. Sin embargo las miradas a las que era sometida fueron retiradas de su persona y pudo recuperar el aire para meditar mejor sus acciones. El chico era claramente árabe y por lo que veía en su experiencia, tenía dinero. La gente de la EAU eran intocables, ya que tenían no sólo muchos tratos internacionales sino también una cantidad abrumadora de dinero acumulado y una riqueza país impresionante. De hecho tienen la población millonaria más joven entre sus contrapartes mundiales. Pero no es como con sus propios ricos, a quienes la clase media podía llegar a conocer a través de sus acciones, analizar sus personalidades, tratar de leerlos, formar una opinión publica de cómo eran. Los árabes eran particularmente diplomáticos y distantes, alejados de los reflectores a voluntad propia y debajo de ellos… _a voluntad propia._ Las cosas eran como ellos querían, conocían quienes eran tanto quisieran y caminaban sobre el oro de sus pisos sin hacer ningún ruido.

-Lo tengo aquí.-La recepcionista se sobresaltó con la voz de Maya y enfoco la vista. La joven paseaba por su celular distraídamente (un aparato tecnológico que la mujer no pudo reconocer pero que no podría ni soñar tener) y el chico la miraba conminatoriamente. De un momento a otro pasó de hablar con un par de niñitos ricos a sentirse una presa de mafia.

-Muéstraselo.-Dijo Damian en voz baja y suave, tan terciopelada que erizo la piel de la recepcionista. El celular fue puesto frente a ella. Se enfocó en la pantalla, sintiéndose mareada bajo el escrutinio sofocante de ese chico.

-¿Qué tarjeta debería usar para pagar?-Pregunto Maya inocentemente, supuestamente ajena al intercambio dado entre su hermano y la pobre mujer.

-Black.-Seco y cortante, así como se escucho fue recibido por la encargada. Con las pupilas considerablemente más pequeñas que antes, asintió ante la documentación sin verificarla realmente y se apartó un poco. Maya guardo el celular en su bolso y procedió a sacar su tarjetero. Damian por su parte sonrió abiertamente, mostrando sus caninos como un arma ofensiva. _Su sonrisa era ofensiva_.

Ya sin tanta verificación, tomo la tarjeta con los dedos pálidos y la envió a la máquina. Ni siquiera era necesario verificar la identidad, pues sólo un idiota robaría la tarjeta Centurion de alguien y la utilizaría pensando que no habría consecuencias graves. -¿Será sólo una noche?-Pregunto, tranquilizándose un poco con el protocolo perfectamente estudiado.

-Cóbrenos tres.-Dijo amablemente Damian, tan calmado e imponente como el mar.-Para cuatro personas, lo más alejados posible, en suite y por encima del piso setenta y ocho.

La mujer asintió y reservo la habitación que detallaron sin cuestionar que eran dos y no cuatro. Se quedó con la suposición de que sería para sus padres y dio por finalizado el trámite dentro de su cabeza. Sin embargo al programar las tarjetas se quedó tildada un momento, inexplicablemente temerosa de pedir la confirmación de un nombre y reconocer un apellido. Sentía la inquietante sensación de que se le pasaba por alto quienes eran.

Maya se adelantó con una sonrisa más pura y genuina que la de su acompañante.-Maya Ducard, ambas, por favor.

La mujer sonrió, asintiendo cortésmente y completo su formulario. Les entrego las tarjetas, recitando la despedida ensayada que fue humillantemente ignorada.

Ambos chicos se dieron vuelta, caminando entre la multitud como si estuviesen tan sincronizados con el tiempo que cada persona que pasaba no interrumpiría sus confiadas caminatas.

Entraron al ascensor un segundo antes de que se cierre y Damian fue puesto en una esquina estratégicamente tapado por su amiga. Bajaron las cabezas enfrentadas y se enfocaron en sus celulares, tecleando como un par de adolescentes hipnotizados. Damian revoloteo los ojos disimuladamente.

_Maya._

La chica parpadeo al recibir la notificación y quito su archivo PDF, auxiliando rápidamente a Damian en su chat.

_¿Qué?_

_Nuestro piso es el ochenta._

Maya frunció el ceño y lo miro por sobre sus pestañas. Él sintió su duda y continúo escribiendo.

_Históricamente, Lucius Fox elije el piso ochenta y tres._

La chica se detuvo un minuto tratando de recordar de donde conocía ese nombre. El orden de sus pensamientos golpeo tan fuerte en su rostro que fue notable, pero por suerte estaba de espaldas. Elevo los ojos cuidadosamente hacía el espejo y efectivamente al otro lado se encontraba el socio de Bruce Wayne con su tableta en mano, aparentemente muy ocupado en sus propios asuntos. Damian continúo escribiendo.

_Pocas personas llegan a las habitaciones por encima del piso setenta y cinco. No reconozco a nadie en este ascensor que pueda pertenecer a la Elite necesaria para acceder._

Si Damian no conociese a alguno de los presentes podría tener el beneficio de la duda. Pero los conocía. Un funcionario corrupto, un ministro de México, jefa de diseño de una empresa sobresaliente en estafas y el director de ventas de una empresa de telecomunicaciones. Ninguno de ellos contaba con la economía necesaria para permitirse el lujo innecesario de una suite de alta gama, al menos así era hasta hace dos años cuando los estudio, así que las probabilidades se evalúan como un factor en contra.

_¿Eso quiere decir que nos quedaremos solos con Fox?_

Damian le respondió mirándola de reojo.

El ascensor se ralentizo y Maya sintió que era ella la que se detenía. Miro el reflejo de Fox, Fox significa Wayne, ese apellido invoca a Batman y Batman es perdida. Para Maya _el caballero oscuro_ era _perdida_.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, tomo a su hermano del brazo y lo empujo adelante suyo para tapar su rostro en el momento anterior a llamar la atención de los civiles.-Cousin nous attend ici _(Primo nos espera aquí.)-_ Dijo en francés, el único idioma donde su acento se desvanecía. Tal vez porque justamente, era francesa.

Por reflejo, Damian se adaptó y modifico su voz.- J'arrive tôt _(llegó temprano)._

Cuando bajaron del ascensor continuaron caminando por el pasillo hasta que escucharon el peligro continuar su marcha y se dirigieron a las escaleras.

-Pensé que habías revisado los huéspedes de hoy.-Confronto al chico, empujándolo un poco contra la pared mientras subían un par de pisos para no resultar sospechosos.

-Lo hice.-Gruño Damian.-Los CEO no son el tipo de persona que agenda sus descansos por mucho que se crea lo contrario. 

Maya suspiro y apretó el botón de otro ascensor cuando llegaron al siguiente piso.

-Como sea, una vez dentro no salgamos hasta la gala.-Ordeno haciéndose a un lado cuando las personas comenzaron a salir. Damian asintió.

-Por ahí no.-Burlo Zarva y Suren pateo un ladrillo.-Estamos perdidos-Declaro en un suspiro demasiado romántico.

-¡No!-Grito girándose a señalarlo en medio de la entrada de un callejón.-No estamos perdidos.-Siseo con los ojos desenfocados de frustración. 

-Tus primos se olvidaron que somos marginados sociales con cero experiencia urbana.-Dijo como si nada metiendo las manos en su saco. Habían logrado ocultar exitosamente a Goliath en el bosque, pero no regresar por este a donde se suponía. Lo peor de todo es que la ropa nueva que compraron en New York los hacía ver particularmente adinerados, volviéndose un blanco predecible. Por fortuna la calle estaba extrañamente desierta.

-¡Porque son unos idiotas! ¡Unos malditos idiotas!

-Wow, chico.-Zarva se precipito a alcanzarlo, tomándolo por los hombros para girarlo y mirarlo con tranquilidad.-Escucha, no te frustres. Ellos pueden ser algo imbéciles a veces pero así es una familia.-Fue un poco hipócrita y amargo de su parte hablar de eso pero últimamente no le interesaba.- No se olvidaron de nosotros, te lo aseguro. Sólo debemos esperar la llamada y sabremos donde ir.

Suren entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-Desafió.

El hechicero mayor sonrió con picardía y se alejó.- ¿Tal vez por el viento en cuchillas de Damian y la patada en los testículos que Maya práctico conmigo cuando bromee sobre tirarte al rio?

El joven lo pensó por unos segundos recordando el suceso donde su familia parecía reacia a separarse y dejarlo con un desconocido. Incluso fue él mismo quien tuvo que empujarlos a marcharse porque estaban tardando demasiado. Relajo un poco los músculos, destensando tanto que creyó sentirse adormecido. No funciono para desvanecer su molestia ni la sensación trémula en su garganta que era insoportable y novedosa.

-Oye.-Zarva lo atrapo nuevamente y lo miro tan severamente que quedaba mal con su imagen de payaso de circo desempleado; sin embargo puede que el saco de un aburrido azul oscuro haya ayudado al respecto.-Tu familia te ama y no te va a dejar. Ninguno de ustedes se va a dejar. Son muchísimos más unidos que mi hermano y yo, y eso que compartimos sangre.-Sonrió con más dulzura, una dedicada a tranquilizar al embrollo de inseguridad en sus manos.

-Él tiene hermanos.-Susurro bajando las pestañas al decirlo en voz alta, como si eso le diese menos fuerza a la realidad.

-Él tiene más familia, puede ser.- Acepto cabeceando. Algo se vacío en la mirada del Darga.-Pero mientras que con esa familia se siente inseguro y mal, siente que no es aceptado totalmente y que debe rechazar una parte importante de su identidad para encajar, con ustedes se siente libre de ser. Y eso es lo más importante.

-Maya nos eligió y se perdió de su vida normal.-Resintió.

-Ella los eligió a ustedes.-Refuto audazmente.- _Se eligieron_. ¿Los dejarías el día de mañana si regresa algo de tu pasado tal y cómo lo deseabas? –El joven pareció automáticamente enfadado, así que fue sacudido bruscamente.- ¿Dejarías atrás a tu familia por obtener todo lo que alguna vez deseaste o deseas?-Repitió con más rudeza de la que buscaba usar.

Suren se despejo, algo parecido a la consciencia nacía en su cabeza para desmembrar ese discurso en su corazón.

-Lo que más deseo es seguir con ellos.-Confió en voz baja y tierna, desvaneciendo sus emociones negativas en la exhalación.

Zarva sonrió genuinamente.-Entendiste todo.-Froto los brazos del chico y se alejó, enderezando su columna.

- _Que encantador._

Zarva se giró distraído hacía la voz. Suren en cambio se tensó, listo para atacar al reconocer el tono problemático del sujeto desconocido. Cuando se giró se encontró con los labios mugrientos pintados descuidadamente de rojo, la sonrisa extendida más allá de lo natural y el rostro blanco muerto. El pelo verde ondeaba sucio y descuidado contra el viento, sin ningún tipo de gracia.

-Umm, chico… ¿Quién es ese?

-Ni puta idea.

-¡El puto Joker!

El grito de Maya seguramente pudo haber alcanzado la habitación vecina de no ser por la insonorización y la lejanía con otras personas.

-¿Qué?-Damian se acercó hacía ella, el pincel entintado listo para plasmar el símbolo de invocación que traería a los hechiceros. Maya giro la pantalla de su computadora hacía Damian.

-El maldito Joker esta suelto, hay alerta roja y toque de queda.-Señalo el espacio geográfico donde fue visto por última vez sin necesidad de explicar. Según los medios habían cercado automáticamente el lugar, no es como si eso fuese una garantía con ese lunático peligrosamente inteligente.

-…cerca del bosque.-Susurro Damian y bajo la vista al suelo, pensante. Luego miro a su hermana.- ¿No crees que ellos…?

-Tiene un imán para los problemas. Yo voy. Tu invocalos.-Ordeno mientras se dirigía a la maleta donde estaba su traje de Everybody.

-Voy.

La chica lo miro.- ¿Estas idiota? Son las cuatro y media de la tarde, por muy oscuro que este el cielo te reconocerán.

Damian entorno los ojos.- _Voy._

La mayor suspiro.-Bien, simplemente deshazte de los cinturones, los guantes y las botas. Nada que sea de Robín y pura magia.

De no ser por la situación hubiese blanqueado los ojos.- ¿Desde cuando eres la líder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso de que la EAU tiene los millonarios más jóvenes del mundo es cierto, luego la reacción de la mujer es un poco de especulación mía.   
> Cumplí la promesa a medias, ya que si llegaron a Gotham pero en serio, todo lo que surgió fue de pura inspiración (esa perra que viene cuando desea y te agarra sin lápiz bajo la ducha o en medio de un huracán).   
> Al principio el inicio trataría de los chicos preparándose para la gala pero dejaba muchas preguntas abiertas. "¿Cómo entraron a Gotham?", "¿Cómo reservaron el hotel?", "¿Cómo esquivaron ser reconocidos si Damian es técnicamente publico?". Así que lo complete pero lo que no quise hacer definitivamente es toda la depresión de ellos viajando por encima de la ciudad y sus inseguridades. Creo que dejarlos ocupados para mantener la mente vacía fue mejor, ¿qué creen ustedes? 
> 
> Tengo otras ocho hojas hechas que serás corregidas y subidas esta semana. (esta historia iba a ser mucho más simple y cliche al inicio, pero ya la jodí, no?)


	8. Gotham parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baje un poco la calidad como hice en el capitulo...seis? creo. Pero ahora estoy priorizando continuar, por más que no quede 100% satisfecha. Así que la ADVERTENCIA es que esto no padeció la tercera corrección. 
> 
> Disfruten :D

-¡Esa historia es increíble!-Grito Suren acercándose a donde el hombre de pelo antinatural les narraba sobre cómo se hizo la cicatriz en su boca.

-Creo que está loco.-Insistió Zarva tratando de alejar al chico del sujeto.-Mejor vamos, niño.

-¿Por qué? No nos han llamado y este espécimen es genial.-Se quejó, Zatara arqueo una ceja. Una sombra se atravesó violentamente en su camino, Suren no pudo evitar el instinto de atraparlo entre sus dedos.

-Deberías hacer caso a tus mayores.-Un hombre con una piel negra y figura azul en el pecho salto de lo alto de la azotea, interponiéndose entre los cuerpos. Al verlo el verdecito sonrió a más no poder, con una alegría tal que no podría haber más vida en sus ojos.

- _Batsy no se presenta, que irrespetuoso._ ­-Había algo extraño en su voz, un recurso ensayado que Suren reconocía; un rezo estudiado y obligatorio; lo encontró extraño considerando la particular personalidad que parecía tener el payaso.

Miro el extraño aparato en su poder.- ¿Es un murciélago?-Ignoro lo dicho y se concentró en esa especie de shuriken; Damian tenía una igual, así que este debía ser un enemigo de su padre, Batman. Pero no podía conocer a Batman y no saber de alguno de sus enemigos, prefería no arriesgarse a ser más sospechoso de lo que fue cuando atrapo el arma.

El héroe se giró casi con consternación.-Si, rayos sí. –Se recompuso, enderezando los hombros.- Y esto es peligroso, váyanse.-Ordeno. Otra figura cayó detrás de ellos. Ambos “civiles” se giraron para ver a un hombre de casco rojo.

-Yo me encargo.-Aseguro con una profunda y masculina voz que parecía menos simpática que el resto.

-No sabía que ahora los cascos para motocicletas son enteros.-Dijo con curiosidad Zarva. El hombre pareció mirarlos.

-¿Pero qué _jodida mierda_ …?

-¿Son ingleses? –Otro pregunto casualmente cayendo hacia ellos, induciendo una sensación de tranquilidad en los extranjeros para evitar el pánico. Tenía una cruz cruzada en el pecho color dorado sobre un traje rojo, una capa de corte extraño ondeaba detrás de él. Suren sintió que su boca se secaba, incapaz de protestar cuando ese sujeto lo atrapó mientras el más grandote agarraba al adulto.

Zarva sonrió mientras se dejaba ser, sin dignarse a responder.

- _Te sorprenderías.-_ Susurro para sí mismo. Sin embargo no fue escuchado. Tan pronto como fue bien sujetado ambos héroes de rojo apuntaron hacía un punto ciego para los hechiceros y dispararon un arma con una especie de garfio en el frente. Cuatro para ser exactos. Se elevaron por el aire guiados por las experimentadas manos de esos jóvenes héroes, siendo lanzados a una azotea con poca delicadeza.

-¡Intenten huir o escóndanse!-Grito el del casco, más irritado que antes donde ya estaba considerablemente atómico.

Un papel fue tendido frente a Zarva, quien fue demasiado lento ya que fue recibido por Suren.-Un mapa de la ciudad, están en la zona roja, la zona verde es la segura. Bajo ningún concepto pasen por la zona gris.-Informo el de la cruz metódicamente, señalo vagamente el lugar para luego disparar como una bala tras el otro.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo en el que ni siquiera se miraron, Zarva más dedicado a procesar y analizar lo sucedido y el menor meditando sobre los personajes. Al final fue el adulto el que corto el clima.

-Umm… ¿Qué fue eso?

Contracorriente, respondió lo más inesperado-Su traje es genial.-Suspiro Suren con anhelo, viendo las alas negras y rojas extenderse lejos de él. Zarva arqueo una ceja levantándose y sacudiendo su polvo. Saberse capaz de defenderse con magia le daba una tranquilidad considerable. Además, por supuesto, de no tener todos esos datos pavorosos del boca en boca o de los medios comunicativos.

-Recupera mi maleta.-Pidió Suren levantándose, recuperando a su vez su seriedad. Zarva arqueo una ceja.

-Adivino.-La mirada del chico fue suficiente para cortar su ingeniosa frase. Se resignó.-Vamos a alejarnos un poco.

-Me siento desnudo.-Se quejó Damian. Era la primera vez que salía sin sus últimos artilugios de Robín. Por supuesto que había previsto esta situación, lo suficiente para traer un par de botas tácticas negras con detalles plateados y guantes de reemplazo plateados con el símbolo del aire tallado en el dorso de la mano. Pero maldición, el peso vacío en su cintura lo ponía inseguro. –Y solo.-Continuo con la queja, saltando hacía donde se suponía que estaban los secuaces del joker. Aparentemente hasta el momento no había aparecido el mismo, por lo poco que sabían los medios, sino que secuaces al azar y muy bien disfrazados.

- _Lamento contribuir a tu amargada imagen de emo solitario pero es mejor permanecer invisible sino queremos que tu padre relacione a Everybody con Nobody y por lo tanto a ti._ -La voz llegó desde su costado, cargada de sarcasmo. Damian gruño, acelerando el correr. Se dejó caer en un callejón. Sintió la ráfaga de su hermana detrás.

-A este paso no llegaremos.-Extendió los brazos.-Así que reza para que funcione. –Rogo más para sí mismo con toda la fortaleza que pudo juntar. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el viento a su alrededor.

-¿¡Cómo que tenga la maldita valija escondida!?-Grito Zarva mientras señalaba la misma. Se habían alejado del peligro lo suficiente para no cruzarse más vigilantes, ocultos entre unos edificios. Suren, mejor dicho Duine, se inclinó sobre su cadera y arqueo una ceja, ubicando una mano en la cintura. Un gesto aprendido de Damian.

-¿Acaso sabes pelear?

Zarva se alejó un centímetro inconsciente.-No lo he hecho pero…

-Entonces quedate aquí.-Ordeno y se dio la vuelta. El fuego giro raudamente a su alrededor [aludiendo a su sentido de protección] y lo consumió. Cuando se desvaneció lo único que quedaba era un adulto indignado y decidido.

_El viento lo rodeaba, el viento era aire, el aire que respiras y consumes, aquello que te calma._

Damian recordaba haberse sorprendido cuando demostró ser del elemento aire. Suren había estado ahí para guiarlo con esa particular sabiduría ancestral que tenía.

“ _Mi elemento es el fuego porque soy apasionado, pero el fuego también es valentía. Cuando no me encontraba valeroso, mi elemento me consolaba dándome lo que necesitaba._ ”

No había entendido esas oraciones correctamente hasta ahora. Pudo comprender que el viento, inquieto como es, fuerte, arrasado; puede ser pacifico, una caricia invisible. Las mismas caricias sutiles que daba a sus amigos cuando los veía caer, lo mismo que intentaba practicar torpemente con Dick y Alfred. Damian pudo sentir en su corazón como el aire lo rodeaba suavemente, como suspiros de poetas dando vueltas por su aura. Por un momento interminable de existencia se permitió existir en ese silencio profundo, abierto a la bella relación de la naturaleza, el abrazo cálido y acogedor que le brindaba.

 _Pero_ _la violencia nació._

Violencia en su control porque estaba apurado, porque la mano de su hermana sostenía la suya y estaban preocupados. El aire los rodeo a ambos, tan acelerados como el corazón del joven, elevando la tormenta más alto y veloz. Finalmente fueron consumidos, desvaneciéndose en pinceladas.

Duine llego a la parte más alborotada de la ciudad, donde un montón de fantásticos payasos peleaban contra unos pocos héroes. Reconoció a los tres que conoció, pero la rubia, la pelirroja y la de pelo azabache corto eran nuevas. Se unió a la pelea sin filtro ni presentación, atacando a los payasos y lanzándolos unos sobre otros, sumando a la pila de derrotados que se dispersaban por las calles. Los murciélagos tenían las manos demasiado llenas para cuestionar un posible aliado, además de ser más abiertos que Batman con los visitantes.

Eso no impidió que la rubia grite. -¿¡Y tú quién eres!?-Esquivo a uno de los payasos y lo noqueo. Había _demasiados_. Suficientes para ocupar casi todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Soy Duine!-Grito contento y lanzo una ráfaga de fuego que alejo a sus enemigos. Cruzo los brazos, atrapándolos en un aro de fuego y codeando por lo bajo al que venía por su espalda.

-¡La magia no está permitida en Gotham!-Grito el de cruz dorada, aparentemente apegado a las reglas por como sonaba su voz.

-¿A quién le importa eso?-Siseo la pelirroja mientras se agachaba y se deslizaba por el suelo, tirando con sus piernas a dos matones armados.- ¡Sólo trata de no matar y bajalos!-Ordeno dando una voltereta y saltando fuera del alcance. Suren sonrió y bajo cuatro de sus dedos rectos al suelo, deshaciendo la jaula de fuego donde ya yacían desmayados los imbéciles de verde.

Sin embargo, antes de dar dos pasos a su próximo objetivo fue aplastado por una nube negra contra el suelo. Se giró a la defensiva, deteniéndose al reconocer la forma de la máscara plateada.- ¡Gaoth, cambiaste el color!-Grito contento mientras el chico se apartaba.

-Acabemos con esto.-Gruño de malhumor [su voz no sonaba como su voz] golpeando en la nariz a un idiota que se le cruzaba cuando se levantaba. Algo empujo su rodilla desde atrás, doblándola bruscamente. Suren giro y salto, retorciendo el brazo de un matón y lanzándolo como un objeto hacia un grupo, sus ojos no dejaron de analizar la situación de su equipo. Era claro que esa fuerza sorpresiva en la articulación de su primo no era otra que Everybody, reprimiendo su instinto bélico.

Suren era inteligente, pudo comprender la situación rápidamente. Gotham era territorio de Batman, eso lo sabía, así que todos estos héroes debían estar bajo su jurisdicción, eso lo suponía. Pero Damian estaba tratando de ocultar sus habilidades marciales, seguramente para no ser reconocido. La obvia conclusión se formó en su mente, haciéndolo sentir ridículo y torpe. Una sensación amarga reemplazo la diversión en su pecho.

Observo a Damian girando rígidamente, con los dientes apretados y enviando cuchillas de viento que no resultaban ser lo suficientemente efectivas.

Sus sentimientos no eran importantes en ese momento.

Levanto la mano; el circulo de fuego espanto a los lunáticos, permitiéndole unos minutos de privacidad con su amigo. Se acercó hasta estar a su lado, mantuvo el rostro inexpresivo. 

-Forma tres.-Ordeno, formando el mismo triángulo con sus manos para guiar a Damian. Este obedeció.-Yo te asistiré.-Aseguro mientras deshacía la cortina ardiente.

-Lo que faltaba, aprendices en el campo de batalla.-Gruño el del casco rojo, aunque parecía más burlón. Era difícil de saber considerando su ira aparentemente inamovible y la carencia de expresión.

Para su crédito, Gaoth lo ignoro.

-Concentrate en el triángulo, esa es la imagen concedida por los dioses para conectarnos con nuestro elemento.

El joven aprendiz respiro profundo, mirando el triángulo e imaginando el viento surgiendo de él. Grandes ráfagas nacieron de sus manos con potencia, lanzando por los aires a una docena y media de personas.

Suren se tomó el atrevimiento de sonreír y apoyar una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Yo no te asistí.-Informó dejando de piedra al novato _.-Confianza_.-Susurro y salto hacía el caos.

Gaoth sintió su sonrisa crecer y una alegría llenar su pecho a pesar de tener a su familia política enfrente de él, sin reconocerlo o brindarle una mirada profunda. Tener una familia, esa que escogió y amaba, cambiaba cada situación. Si estuviese solo ahora se sentiría rencoroso, desafiante y violento. Pero en cambio…

...salto hacia atrás, elevándose de la tierra y flotando lentamente. Cuando lo vieron vulnerable y se acercaron un grupo de ridículos jokers de segunda mano su cabeza cedió y cayó hacía atrás, su pecho ascendió y sus palmas se abrieron. Sonrió tenuemente.

El viento lo protegió de todos.

Llevaban veinte minutos peleando, cercando a esos payasos para que no escapen de su radar y hagan un desastre en la ciudad. Suren ya estaba sudando tibio por el esfuerzo de mantener las salidas bloqueadas con un muro denso de fuego y luchar al mismo tiempo. El aire soplaba dulcemente a veces para prenderlo más fuerte pero no era lo suficientemente constante como para que el joven hechicero se desprenda del deber.

Gaoth pateo “torpemente” a un joker, un poco más brusco de lo que acostumbraba. Pudo ver la silueta vítrea de su hermana atrapar al hombre y golpearlo por la espalda. No muy lejos, Red Hood observo el intercambio y entrecerró los ojos, su distracción no detuvo su gancho directo al rostro de su objetivo. Jason no tenía tanta negación con los metahumanos, tal vez porque no los sentía como una amenaza. Todos tenían sus debilidades, aunque la mayoría de las veces que se cruzó con otros tenía un conocimiento previo que pudiese ayudarle. En este caso no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer con estos personajes. Su conocimiento en magia era suficiente para saber que había un control especial de esos chicos sobre la naturaleza, como si pasasen a formar parte de ella. _Como elementales._

Red Robin rodo cerca suyo, su bo girando peligrosamente para noquear a los dementes.-Batman esta con el Joker.-Informo cuando estuvo cerca. Jason bufo, sus brazos deteniendo aburridamente el ataque impreciso que le dirigían.-Debemos asistirlo.-Continuo. Jason se detuvo un segundo y lo observó. Su puño golpeo a alguien al azar sin voltearse. La batalla resultaba más agotadora de lo que debería, en especial porque no eran grandes luchadores. La única desventaja era la cantidad abrumadora de Jokers, en su mayoría drogados lo que les producía una resistencia más notable a los golpes y la necesidad de mantenerlos dentro de las calles elegidas. Veía a lo lejos a Spoiler y Nightwing esforzarse en que no se acerquen al fuego, algunos eran lo suficientemente dementes e inconscientes para cruzar igual.

-No me jodas, imbécil. Si veo al Joker lo asesino.-Siseo en un gruñido malditamente rencoroso. Podía disfrutar de golpear rostros pálidos todo el día, pero no iba a ser tan piadoso con el verdadero y mucho menos si Batman estaba ahí. Red Robin lo sopeso en silencio, girando sobre su eje y enviando una patada alta al mentón de un hombre.

-Spoiler, Black Bat y yo trataremos de salir. Ustedes quedense con los dos magos.-En otra situación hubiese llamado a Nightwing en lugar de su novia, pero en su cabeza debía evaluar dos amenazas, el joker y los hechiceros. En caso de que sean derrotados todos los payasos y que los desconocidos resulten enemigos era bueno dejar a Dick en el campo considerado su experiencia con seres mágicos.

Jason sonrió divertido, incapaz de creer que "timbo" no haya notado el tercer integrante.

-Adelante.-Ordeno, cabeceando hacia el edificio más convincente para escapar. Red Robin asintió y apretó sus comunicadores mientras se alejaba.

-¡Esto es una mierda!-Se quejó Suren. Se inclinó hacia un lado de forma leve y atrapo el puño del sujeto. Apretó los dientes para retener la ira, doblando la muñeca hasta el punto del quiebre, estirando el brazo, golpeando el codo y pateando una rodilla para obligar al hombre a arrodillarse. Una vez que lo hizo estiro la palma y golpeo secamente la nuca.

-¡Maldición!-Chillo Gaoth descuidando un poco la voz falsa cuando los payasos que iban por Duine se dirigieron a él al ver la demostración violenta de Duine. Suren suspiro viendo a su primo esquivar más que golpear. Comprendía su afán de permanecer en incógnito pero realmente…estos dementes eran una porquería. Vio a Everybody asistir a Gaoth, más ansiosa que el propio Damian por mantener su identidad lejos de cualquier sospecha por parte de los murciélagos. Entrecerró los ojos tras la máscara, su garganta ardía de veneno. Él no quería que Damian se fuese, si tenían miedo de que Batman se entere donde estaba su hijo, ¿es por qué podía irse?, ¿podía arrebatarlo y alejarlo? La gala era necesaria para resolver el caso, así qué era inevitable que se encuentren eventualmente. ¿Eso qué significaba para ellos?

Duine se giró, sus manos ardiendo de un fuego reluciente y ataco. El fuego le obedeció, viajando y creando la figura que en su mente aparecía. Pronto el enemigo se encontró dentro de un sarcófago de fuego, únicamente capaz de observar a través la ventana central que coloco a la altura de la cabeza. No era una técnica que pudiese usar por demasiado tiempo si lo quería respirando oxigeno pero eficiente en caso de emergencia.

Él era alguien capaz de sentir el peligro estando desvanecido, estaba tan compenetrado con las energías que podía sentir dentro suyo quien se acercaba por la espalda y qué podría querer. Supo que no era una amenaza pero _la sintió como una._

-Mierda, chico-Se quejó Red Hood, más despreocupado de lo que debería.

­ _-¡Duine!_

Apretando los dientes de frustración, chasqueo los dedos obedeciendo a Maya. El fuego se desarmo en hilos y viajo hacia el resto de los Jokers.

Gaoth se mantuvo apartado, sus músculos demasiado tiesos para estar defendiéndose.

Red Hood hizo de cuenta como si nada hubiese sucedido, aceptando el hecho de que lo tomo con la guardia baja. Se dirigió a Duine, sin considerar una opción a Gaoth por creerlo novato o al invisible por su naturaleza.-Batwoman y Nightwing van a lanzar un gas somnífero. Les recomiendo alejarse.

Gaoth salto doblando los tobillos hacia abajo. Se acercó levitando, manteniendo una fuerte ráfaga en circunferencia que apartaba a los Jokers. Sin embargo no se dirigió a ninguno de los dos hombres, busco a su hermana. Maya permanecía más lejos, descansando los músculos de cuclillas. A causa de que Damian no podía defenderse como era debido tomo gran parte del esfuerzo, sobre exigiéndose al cubrirlo.-Hermana.-Llamo, inseguro de qué nombre podría utilizar sin dar detalles.

- _Escuche_.-Gimió ella. Las cejas de Damian se curvaron.

-¿Estas herida?-Se dejó caer sobre el suelo, arrodillándose a su lado y tratando de tocarla. Si estuviese herida de gravedad el traje fallaría.

 _-¡Es la puta menstruación!­-_ Grito tan fuerte y chillón que los oídos de Damian lo resintieron profundamente. El chico se apartó un poco, inseguro de cómo proceder ante el malhumor de su amiga. Así que fue a lo seguro.

-Van a lanzar gases somníferos. Tardan un poco en hacer efecto. ¿Alguna idea?

Agradecida por la distracción de sus músculos adoloridos y su vientre reclamándole el nacimiento, respiro profundo. Luego de unos segundos que se hicieron más largos de lo que eran, asintió.

-¡Todos al centro!-La orden fue clara como el cristal. Nightwing invoco su espíritu de líder mientras esperaba pacientemente en el centro de las calles. Spoiler, que había decidido quedarse unos minutos más, rugió por lo bajo y pateo a dos hombres que la estaban acorralando demasiado. Se agacho y giro sobre su eje con la pierna extendida, tirando al suelo a la mujer Joker para luego obedecer a su superior y correr donde estaba. Kate, por otra parte, se cansó lo suficiente como para sacar su arma y disparar las balas de goma ahuyentando lo suficiente para separarse y lanzarse al centro.

Red Hood corrió de la otra cuadra con los tres menos detrás, Duine más parejo. A penas llegaron el primero en dar la orden fue el hechicero de alto rango.

-Duine, ojo de huracán!-Sintió un remordimiento elevado de haber prometido no cometer magia que comprometa su espíritu, de ser así todas esas molestias ya estarían en el suelo.

Damian se colocó en el centro entre empujones mientras el clan se colocaba las máscaras sobre sus vías respiratorias. Estiro los brazos y giro un poco, levantando el arrasador viento a su alrededor.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-Grito Spoiler levantando su vara en defensa.

-Un momento de privacidad para unirnos.-Intervino Duine y miro al vacío. Los murciélagos no aliviaron su ceño.

El traje invisible de Maya brillo en cruz, dos grandes líneas blancas que rodeaban su cintura y su pecho para mostrar su presencia sin dar a conocer el diseño de su traje. Jason sonrió victorioso cuando vio los rostros inexpresivos de sus compañeros, legibles para él.

- _Quiero electrocutar a los enemigos lo suficiente para que estén dóciles temporalmente y ustedes les suministren esas bombas.-_ Hablo determinante, cuidando cada línea de su acento e impostando la voz como su hermano le había enseñado.

Kate asintió.-De acuerdo.-Accedió en nombre de todos.

Duine se giró a Damian, este se encontraba con la frente perlada, sus brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para mantener el ojo de huracán y su respiración era entrecortada, tomaba bruscas bocanadas de aire y retenía.-Deberás elevarnos.

- _Puedo hacerlo por piezas._

Suren negó sin mirarla, mantuvo los ojos en su estudiante.-Será ineficiente. Hazlo, _Gaoth.-_ El chico asintió. Las ganas de sollozar del árabe eran terribles. El ojo de huracán era uno de los desafíos más complejos que tuvo. Mantener la calma por dentro, _la quietud_ , pero lo contrario “exteriormente” requería más de sí mismo de lo que creía ser capaz de dar. Detuvo sus pensamientos. Respiro abdominalmente y cerró los ojos, elevando las muñecas con las palmas hacia arriba. Paulatinamente el viento se coló debajo de los pies, elevándolos un poco.-Mantén el ritmo, esto no requiere fuerza física. Es la mente y tu mente es fuerte, tu espíritu es fuerte.-Guio con dureza, la amabilidad subyaciendo lo suficiente. Damian frunció el ceño para concentrarse mejor.-Sube.-La autoridad se deslizo como una caricia, empujando la voluntad del joven héroe hasta el éxito.

- _Medio metro es suficiente.-_ Dijo para tranquilizar al chico.

-Mantenlo.-Ordeno Duine y se volvió a Maya.- ¿Una mano?

La figura negó.- _Asiste a mi hermano, yo bajare y hare lo mío._

 _-_ No sé porque siento que la escritora nos dejó pintados en esta escena.-Se quejó Spoiler por lo bajo. Dick inclino la cabeza.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No importa.-Cruzo los brazos.

Maya se arrodillo sobre las ráfagas y se inclinó. Viendo lo que haría, Batwoman se acercó a ayudarla. La sostuvo mientras la joven cruzaba la mitad de su cuerpo por la esfera y mantuvo el agarre en sus piernas cuando apoyo sus palmas en el suelo. Everybody se activó. Del compartimento de sus muñecas se dispararon una serie de cables flexibles, metiéndose desapercibidos entre los payasos. La programación conto dos segundos, bastantes largos considerando como corrían hacía ella para matarla, y disparo la electricidad. La corriente capturo a los primeros, quienes en su afán de rehuir de la sensación se detuvieron y corrieron causando que alcance a más jokers. Maya pateo los pies indicando que la suban. Se necesitó la cooperación de Dick para elevarla. La adolescente prefirió atribuir ese detalle a que costaba sacarla de la ráfaga.

- _¡Hecho!-_ Grito agitada por haber estado guiando la sangre a la cabeza. Adicionando el hecho de que por más ancho que Damian haya creado la esfera, era difícil respirar dentro. Notó como el clan de Gotham se había despojado de sus mascaras por este motivo, algo impresionada de que no tengan unas con oxigeno incorporado. 

Batwoman y Nightwing asintieron, lanzando en sentidos opuestos ambas bombas.- ¡Necesitamos elevación!-Grito Spoiler entre viendo el curso del químico expandiéndose.

_-¡Mi hermano no…!_

-Primo puede y lo hará.-Intervino el maestro, aludiendo a la familiaridad al ver que Maya lo hizo por segunda vez. Considero que tal vez era un hecho estratégico a futuro y pudo haber acertado si el chasquido complacido de Everybody significaba algo.-Elevanos.-Apoyo una mano en el hombro de Damian. 

Zarva estaba irritado. Podía sentir las claras presencias de sus otros dos protegidos yendo hacia el campo de batalla y eso…lo desarmonizaba. Darse cuenta que era mucho más incapaz que ellos a pesar de ser el adulto, encontrarse escondido bajo las órdenes del mismo joven inestablemente emocional que hacia un poco más de media hora consolaba y guiaba fue un golpe bajo. ¿Cómo esos chicos podían ser tan firmes y magníficamente fuertes en situaciones como esta? Parecían cobrar una magia interior diferente. Aún no había visto a Damian y a Maya en acción, pero esos mismos gestos que hacían los tres al demostrar parte de sus fortalezas se presentaron en todo su esplendor en Suren, permitiéndole suponer al resto; no eran muy diferentes en ese aspecto. Paseo de una pared a otra, la ansiedad fluyendo por sus venas a una velocidad tan rauda que creyó sentirlas circular. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto estar al margen de un problema? Estuvo escondido gran parte de su vida a causa de su desinterés. Históricamente no le interesaba si estallaba una guerra en el mundo, si la contaminación avanzaba o si un continente se hundía bajo el mar. 

Tres rostros se elevaron como montañas en su mente, con sus sonrisas juveniles y los ojos repletos de vitalidad.

Zarva se inclinó sobre sí mismo, sosteniendo la cabeza con una mano. Le dolía el pecho, _le dolía_. –Maldición Amura.-Susurro, la angustia enredándose en su garganta.

Dicen que la naturaleza es una madre amorosa. No podían estar más equivocados. La naturaleza es una madre, sí, más parecida a un ave. Ella no agitara sus alas, lo empujara de lo alto de un árbol. Damian podía entenderlo. Era una madre dura como el acero, cálida como el sol; conectarse con ella era esa sensación.

Podía sentir su corazón latiendo lento, escuchaba su respiración mientras ascendía, lograba diferenciar las auras de sus seres queridos cada vez más tranquilas mientras se alejaban del peligro. Para él todos los presentes eran preciados.

Su energía se concentró en su canal, subiendo y bajando violentamente, abriendo a la fuerza los chrakras cerrados. Sintió como si su alma respirase mejor, capaz de captar la pureza del ambiente como jamás.

La madre naturaleza lo estaba aceptando como hijo, lo tomaba entre sus brazos para guiarlo y defenderlo. Inspeccionó su alma, satisfecha con su amor a la tierra y dejo sanar las muertes en su corazón. Arrasó su mente, barriendo la negatividad con su potencia ineludible.

Se sintió nacer, porque _esto era lo que debía sentirse nacer._ Él, que nunca había nacido, _nació._

Él que murió, _nació._

Damian ahora… _existía._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah webo, Damian no nació XD  
> Ahora voy a tener que tratar mucho con su nueva visión del mundo por haber "nacido". 
> 
> Les informo, estoy en un grupo de Whatsapp que se llama "fans de la bolita de odio". Es un grupo de personas bastante neutras, nada de fandom toxico u obsesión con Damian (ademas de que son re buena onda, pasando links, respondiendo dudas, bromeando). Si quieren estar comenten y les paso a la instagramer que lo empezó. 
> 
> Sin más que decir, en el siguiente cap termino con esta emergencia totalmente improvisada y los veremos entrar a la ansiada gala (y oh por dios, ahora es más interesante que la Batfam se entere que Damian y sus amigos son esos vigilantes)

**Author's Note:**

> Literalmente el Tanema figura como uno de los idiomas menos conocidos. Eso no es ficticio.  
> La ciudad y el pueblo no existen.


End file.
